Parental Figures
by Crystalmoon101
Summary: Moments with Rex and his two parental figures, Holiday and Six. From moments from when he first join, to the current time in the series. Warnings: Contains blood, some gore, torture, sadness, bullying and Holix moments
1. EVO Six

**I had always wanted something where either Doc or Six became strong and tough EVO because I wanted to see how Rex would react and what he would do, it would be pretty sad.**

 **Warnings: Blood and some gore, plus sadness. Also a bit of Holix at one point~.**

 **Also, a scene in this is kinda based off a fan comic called 'All Better' by a DeviantArt person called DerangedBlackKitten, really, go check it out!**

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Rex**

 **A bit of Holiday**

 **Six/EVO Six**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, if I did, it would not be cancelled!**

* * *

Rex was sitting on his chair, listening to the regular briefing in the morning, well, really he was only half listening as he was trying to stay awake and think of some other stuff. His eyes drifted around the room, catching sights of things like maps or lists on computers or just some of the Providence members working around the place. His eyes drifted to two of his most favourite people in the world. The Doctor, Holiday who was listening to the briefing while writing something on her clipboard and Agent Six, his ninja nanny. He noticed right away something was off about Six. He seemed paler than normal, which is surprising and he seemed slightly jumpy, like tapping his fingers on the table and his leg bobbing up and done, like he needed to be somewhere in a rush. Rex decided just to put it off for now and turn back to listening to the briefing again when White Knight's face suddenly popped onto the screen.

"We have a problem." White stated.

Rex snickered. "Every time you appear on screen there is always a problem."

White glared at the young EVO boy before looking back at everyone else.

"A snake like EVO has been spotted in New York City, cause destruction everywhere it goes, many have already been injured and killed. There are also a group of some smalls ones that need to be handled as well." White said.

Rex shot out from his chair. "Then what are we waiting for!?"

At that moment, everyone rushed off to their jobs. Holiday pulled Rex to the side.

"Rex, I need you to watch out for Six." She said.

Rex paused. "You noticed too, didn't you?" He questioned.

Holiday nodded. "I know he isn't feeling well just by looking at him, but he is stubborn and won't listen if I asked him about it, just keep an eye out for him."

Rex smirked. "My turn to be the nanny this time, eh?"

Holiday rolled her eyes. "Just make sure he doesn't go off on his own."

Holiday turned and walked down the hall, towards the lab. Rex followed the other soldiers and Six onto the plane. He took a seat next to Six and glanced over at him. He seemed slightly jumpier and also had a hand rubbing his head. Rex suspected it was a headache or some kind of flu. Six turned and looked at Rex, catching the gaze Rex was giving him.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned.

Rex panicked slightly. "J-just Ah, daydreaming about something."

Six raised an eyebrow, not buying it but he didn't feel like arguing or questioning Rex that much and turned away, surprising Rex since Six would usually press on in the matter. Rex wasn't used to this kind of behavior of Six, in fact, he had never seen Six sick before. He couldn't help but let the worries spread throughout him, making him keep a closer eye on Six. Time seem to drift by and they had reached New York city. Rex looked out the window and saw fire and smoke. He also saw the EVO. It was a Godzilla-like snake, crashing into everything and swatting at the men shooting guns at it. Rex knew it was his time to shine and was ready to get up and dive out the ship when he remembered he was supposed to be watching Six. Rex sat back down and most members gazed at him, including Six.

"Aren't you going to be heading down?" Six questioned.

"Ah, I thought I'd tackle this EVO Differently." Rex lied.

Six raised an eyebrow again but turned away, rubbing his head once more. Rex had a soft expression on his face, genuinely worried for his mentor.

* * *

Their ship landed, each soldier dashed out, pulling out different weapons and getting ready to fight back when the EVO came running down this street. Rex and Six were up front. Six pulled out his blades and stood in a fighting pose and while most wouldn't see it, Rex saw how Six was slightly off balance. He knew he'd have to cure this EVO fast so that Six wouldn't get hurt. The ground started to shake as if an earthquake hit the area. The snake EVO crashed into the street and began to rush down the street. Rex created his smack hands and charged forward. He jumped and slammed the creature's stomach, causing to halt in its charge and stumble back. It hissed and locked eyes with Rex, clearly angry with him. Rex landed on the ground, needing one hand to stable himself. The creature dived forward, mouth wide open and ready to bite him, but he used his smack hands to catch its mouth. He was pushed back slightly but kept his ground. He heard someone running up behind him. Six jumped ahead of Rex, jumping onto the creature and sticking his blades under its scales. It roared in pain and stumbled back away, but it started to shake violently, trying to get rid of the pest on it's back. Six grabbed onto his blades and held on, but he was losing his grip.

"Six!" Rex cried out.

Rex summoned his boogie pack and flew up. He twirled around the snake's body and caught Six when he let go. The creature looked back at them and swung its tail. Rex dived down in the air and twirled, trying to dodge.

"Land me on it's head!" Six ordered.

Rex shook his head. "Just give me a moment and I can think of something else!"

Six glared at him. "Rex! Land me on-"

He was cut off when the creature spat some green liquid at Rex, hitting his boogie pack. It appeared to be some kind of acid and burnt it away, causing Rex to cry out in pain and they began to fall. Rex rubbed his back for a moment, trying to ease the pain.

"Focus Rex!" Six called out.

Rex constrained on the battle and not the pain and created his punk busters, grabbing Six and landing on them. He had a bit of ground shock but quickly regained balance. Neither had time to focus as the creature head butted the ground, shaking everything around it.

"Woah!" Rex cried out.

Rex turned and saw Six had vanished and panicked. He looked to see Six was running straight towards the creature with the other blade he hadn't lost.

"Six wait!" Rex cried out.

Rex stumbled to his feet and summoned his slam cannon, using it to grab parts from the road and fired a ball of pipes and concrete at the monster. Six was about to swing his blade when Rex's attack hit the creature in the eye, making it freak out and start swinging its body about. This didn't stop Six as he kept running and climbed the creature again. Rex followed him and created his smack hands to carry himself up the creature, following behind Six. Six found his other blade and pulled it out. The creature screeched and flung it's head back in pain. Six and Rex couldn't block their ears due to holding onto the creature. Rex grunted and pushed forward while Six was becoming dizzy, his headache wasn't doing well and the screeching wasn't helping at all. He felt very light, his stomach felt like it was punching itself and he felt very hot. He was planning on heading to the top of the creature but when he gazed up, he became extremely dizzy and slipped by mistake. Rex saw his mentor falling and panicked again.

"Six!" He cried out.

He held a smack hand out and just managed to catch Six. He breathed a sigh of relief to see his mentor was ok, except for the whole being sick thing. He jumped off the creature and switched his smack hands into boogie pack, holding Six with both arms and flew towards the Providence soldiers nearby. Some men rushed towards him and he placed Six in their arms.

"Watch out for him." Rex said.

He turned back and sneered at the creature, thinking about how close that thing has nearly killed Six. He flies forward and right before he smacks into it, he turned right up and travelled up its neck. It hissed and tried to bite him, he moved in time and it's face smacked into a nearby building. As it sought to pull out its head, Rex landed on the building next to it and created his smack hands, grabbing the metal billboard on top of the building and throwing it onto the creature. It growled in pain and tried to move. The pain it felt made it slow, slow enough for Rex to land on it and cure it. He jumped onto its head and activated his nanites. The EVO was an animal one but was lucky he could cure it. He landed on the group and looked around, he heard a hiss and looked down to see the little snake slither off, falling into the sewers to hide. Rex let a prideful smile fall onto his face.

"Another job completed by yours truly." Rex said.

"Rex!" Six yelled.

Rex groaned and turned to face his mentor who walked up to him.

"What happened up there, I told you to place me on its head." Six said with clear disapproval in his tone of voice.

Rex frowned and crossed his arms. "You can cut the act Six, we know you're sick. So you got the flu, just take a break."

Six glared at him. "I'm not sick."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, then what happened when you suddenly just fell, or how you seemed a bit flushed and sweating more than normal?" He pointed out.

Six kept glaring. "It's normal for a human to be like this after a battle."

Rex wasn't buying it. "How about the fact you seemed jumpier today, like tapping your fingers randomly or trying to regain focus, ya, I noticed."

Six shook his head and groaned in annoyance. "Rex, enough of-"

Rex cut him off. "I'll tell White." He smirked.

Six stood still, emotionless but Rex knew he caught him.

Rex chuckled. "I will unless you go home and rest."

Six frowned even more. He wanted to argue back, but he knew Rex wasn't bluffing. White would do something about this, even if the method weren't great, they were once old friends after all. Six sighed and put his blades back, turning around heading for the ship. Rex rolled his eyes and smiled. He clicked his ear piece and contacted Holiday.

"I got him to go home and rest." He told her.

"Really? How did you-?" She was cut off by Rex.

"I told him I would tell White." Rex smirked.

He heard Holiday laugh lightly. "Smart move."

Rex heard someone cry out and guns fires, he looked up to see some soldiers being attacked by a smaller EVO.

"Oh, gotta go!" He said before turning off his ear piece.

* * *

On the ship, Six had time to settle down and now realised how bad he felt. The headache was pounding his head now, blood was rushing throughout his body, his stomach felt like it was moving on its own and his vision was very clouding, even without the sunglasses. No one in the ship had noticed this as they weren't facing him. He heard a pounding in his head, groan slightly. He went to rub his head when his hand suddenly flared out in pain. He cried out, catching everyone's attention now.

"Agent Six, what's the matter?" A member questioned, rushing over to him.

That member stopped when Six fell to his knee and begun to change. Everyone was paralysed with fear as they watched Six transforms. His body became longer and thinner, still held strong muscles, though. His skin became green and started to become scales rather than human skin. His back arched as he screamed, a tail appeared. His whole body glowed, showing nanite markings all over his body. His hands become long and sharp, looking like blades. One grew on the end of his tail. He had razor sharp fangs in his mouth that dripped with hungry drool. His eyes flared open, only being pure black. Black marking ran along his body, rough and edgy. He stopped crying out and panted slowly. Everyone was shaking with fear, never did they expect Six to become an EVO. The member from before raised a hand.

"S-Six?" He asked in a whisper tone.

Six roared at him and lunged forward, cutting right past the man's suit and padding with his razor arm blades. Everyone screamed and fired, but the bullet didn't do anything much besides pissing him off. He roared and swung his tail blade and arm blades, slicing at everyone. He quickly made his way to the cockpit where he smelt more humans, finding two driving the plane. Without thinking, he stabbed both of them through the chest. The plane nose dived down, heading straight towards the ground in a blazing crash. Six smashed a nearby window and jumped out. The plane hit the ground and exploded right away, setting fire to the field around it and making a massive crater. Six a bit away from it. He hissed and looked at his blades, they were covered in blood. He grunted and licked the blood, still feeling hungry. He gazed at the landscape. He was in a field, near a road it seemed and that road lead into New York City. He knew he'd find food there. He rushed down the field and headed straight towards the city.

* * *

Rex slammed the EVO into the ground, knocking it unconscious. He changed his hand back to normal and reached out, changing it back to a normal person who was out cold. He smiled and pulled them out of the hole they created, handing him off to a soldier. He knew he was finished as that was the last EVO. His earpiece beeped and he clicked it.

"Yes?" He said.

It was Holiday and she seemed to be panicked for some reason.

"Oh god, Rex. Six's plane has been reported to have crashed outside the city." She said, clearly scared.

Rex's eyes widened. "W-what?!" He cried out.

Holiday took a moment to calm herself. "We don't know how it happened, it just suddenly crashed into the ground, no one is reporting in."

Rex was shocked, to say the least. He was scared as well, not knowing if his mentor was ok, especially since he seemed very sick.

"I'll go check it out." He said, determinedly.

He summoned his boogie pack and quickly rushed off to the area. He left the soldier to take care of the area as they did a finale swept of the city. Two men were near an alley, just chatting about some stuff. They heard something tip in the alleyway and raised their guns. They stalked over, slowly and carefully. One went into the alley while the other stayed behind, making sure nothing ran past and escaped. The one in the alley looked around and came across a bin that was tipped, trash had also rolled out of it. He looked around and spotted nothing.

"Area appears to be clear- GAH!" A blade cut into his chest.

His friend turned around and saw his friend being pulled into the darkness of the alley, leaving a trail of blood.

"Oh god!" He clicked his ear piece. "I need-"

He didn't get enough time the creature slashed his throat. He fell to the ground, lifelessly.

* * *

Rex was flying over the field. He spotted smoke and flew towards it, seeing the crash along with the fire that it created. He was trying to stay calm and while he expressed it, his mind was going into a frenzy of what could have happened and if Six was ok or not. He landed and changed back to normal. He started to pull apart the plane, looking for survivors. He was only greeted by their blood and what was left of them. Rex covered his mouth and nose in disgust. He turned away and vomited. He had been on the field for a while but this was too much and he still had his limits with things like this. He wiped his mouth and took deep breaths, trying to focus on the task at hand. He spotted one man who had most of his body intact, unlike the others. He gazed at it, noting how the body parts were sliced off cleanly and swiftly. He stuttered, realising someone or something did this. He suddenly wondered what Six looked like if everyone here was either missing many body parts or were just a pile of blood and guts. He quickened his pace and searched the whole place. He found nothing that was Six. He couldn't tell if he should be happy or not. One side is that Six got away or that whatever did this has him or did something else to him. He spotted something and picked it up, knowing right away it was Six's sunglasses. He stashed them in his pocket and clicked his ear piece.

"Doc, you there?" He asked.

Holiday replied back right away. "Still here, found anything?"

Rex looked over at the plane crash, spotting the bodies and blood of the dead members, feeling sick again. He didn't want to tell her what he saw, how could he?

"I...I found the crash site. I can't find any survivors, they're all dead. But it wasn't the crash that killed them." He said carefully.

There was a pause and then she spoke. "What do you mean?"

"They all appeared to have been...sliced up by something or someone. It must have caused the plane to crash since no one was driving."

There was another pause and he suspected that it was because she was slightly in shock.

She spoke again. "What about Six?"

"I can't find him or anything of him, only his sunglasses. Are you able to see if his ear piece is on or not?" He asked.

"I can try." She replied.

He waited for a moment, unsure of how long this would take when someone else called him.

"Rex? Where are you?" White said.

Rex groaned before talking. "I'm outside the city. There's been a plane crash and Six was in it."

There was a pause from White this time. Rex was unsure of how he would react to this news.

"Head back to the city and I'll send someone else to take a look at the crash site. It appears you have missed an EVO." White stated.

Rex was slightly puzzled, he was sure he got them all. "Another EVO?"

"It appears to be quick, has sharp blades, all senses are strong and is hungry. Soldiers are dropping like flies to this thing, go back and handle it." White said before signing off.

Rex groaned. "Could have said please at least."

* * *

Rex landed in the city again and straight away he noted how no soldiers were around. The vans and jets were still here but no people. It was like a ghost town. Rex walked down the street, unsure of what to do besides look around and wait for something to happen. He spotted a window that was broken but he also saw the fresh blood on it. He rushed over and looked inside the place. A dead soldier was in there and Rex spotted right away that his throat was slit and his stomach was empty, like someone had been eating him. He wanted to vomit again but refused, turning away. He looked to the ground, trying to focus on something else when he saw bloody footprints of something non-human.

"EVO…" He whispered to himself.

He followed them quickly, seeing as how they were fresh. He was angry, scared and sad all at once. Angry at how something killed all these people and how he wasn't there to protect them, scared because of what this thing has done in a short amount of time and sad because he felt bad whenever they lost a soldier or a person. He knew by now that this EVO had to be the one that crashed the plane as it's slicing technique was the same as the aircraft victims. He suspects it must have gotten on the plane when no one was looking. If this thing did anything to Six, he swears he will go mad and might not cure it, or worse. He slid down the path and turned a corner. He froze right away. The EVO was standing over a man's body, appearing to about to eat the soldier when it spotted Rex. It was covered in blood, especially on its blades and mouth. It opened it's mouth and hissed, drool mixed with blood dripped out of its mouth. It cold black eyes locked onto him and he backed away, genuinely scared of this thing. It flicked out it's blades and rushed forward. Rex hopped back, dodging the blades. It nicked his arm and he groaned lightly. He swung his body and kicked it in the chest. It stumbled back but quickly rushed in again. Rex summoned his smack hands and threw a fist at it. It jumped and sliced it clean off. Rex's eyes widened at how it could easily cut his tech. He cried out in pain as well and his hands became normal. It threw a kick and he was sent flying back. He pulled himself off the ground and summoned his slam cannon, using it to grab parts of the street and fired it at the EVO. It was swift, too swift for Rex's likenings. It zig zagged around the place, making Rex keep moving his eyes about, trying to track its movement. He was too slow as it jumped up and sliced. A deep cut went down his arm and he cried out. He summoned a smack hand with his other arm and hit it. It whimpered as it flew back, rolling on the ground and onto the middle of the street. Rex fell to his knees and tried to calm his body and nanites down. Blood poured out the cut and it was unbearable. He glared over to where the beast was but to his surprise, it had vanished. A manhole cover was taken out of its hole and Rex spotted its footprints, heading down into the sewers.

"Great…" He mumbled.

* * *

He pulled himself to his feet and jumped down into the sewers. He looked left and right, spotting its footprints heading down the right. It would be dark but he could see in the dark better than most people. He walked down the side, sometimes looking over at the rushing sewer waters next to him. They were fast and rough. The smell was also getting worse the deeper he went into the tunnel. He hated it but he also hoped this meant the EVO couldn't use its sense of smell with him. He could feel his nanites spazzing out and trying to fix his arm wound. Normal people would have passed out by now but Rex wasn't normal, plus he was extremely stubborn. He walked into an open room, nothing much besides some rafters and puddles of water everywhere. He walked forward and stepped past some puddle, sometimes stepping in them, bad mistake. The water echoed to his steps and the EVO heard it. It crawled across the rafters, stalking Rex. Rex heard something, like wood creaking. He gazed up at the rafters but it was too dark, so he pulled out a small but powerful flash out. He turned it to the rafter and was attacked right away. The EVO pinned him to the ground, even stabbing a blade through bad arm's shoulder. Rex cried out in pain and his flashlight went flying, causing its light to flicker about like a disco until it finally stopped and landed on the ground, lighting up the area. Rex had his feet and free arm pushing at the EVO, trying to push it away as it snapped its head down at him.

"Get off me!" He cried out.

He turned his feet into his punk busters and kicked the creature hard. It went flying back and hit the wall, causing it to crack. Rex groaned and pulled himself up. His left arm was pretty much useless. The creature got back up and charged at him, hissing. Rex summoned his sword and charged forward as well, clashing blades with the beast. Something in the beast liked this fight, something about how it was challenging unlike all the other people he had fought but it was still hungry and needed to eat. Rex swung his blade but it jumped above it and tackled him. Rex rolled his body and kicked it off of him, not before it sliced a bit of his chest. He hissed in pain but luckily it wasn't a deep cut, unlike the others. He glared at it, he was extremely pissed off now. His ear piece started to beep again but he chose to ignore it. He dashed forward and swung his blade but it caught it with its own blades and swiped a kick, tripping Rex. Rex quickly rolled to the side when it swung a blade down, missing him and getting caught in the ground. Rex's earpiece beeped again and he groaned, clicking it.

"A little busy at the moment." Rex mumbled.

Holiday's voice gave away that she was panicking. "Rex, what's happening? You're nanites are going crazy and you're hurt! White told me about the EVO."

Rex ducked when the creature swung a blade and hit the wall behind him. Rex rolled to the side and swung his blade, missing the creature as it jumped back.

"It got my left arm. It's fast, deadly and smart." Rex replied back.

"Where's Six?" She questioned.

The creature jumped forward. Rex stuck the blade out, trying to hit it but it moved to the side and sliced the blade into three pieces. He cried out in pain again but it kicked him in the chest. He flew back and hit the wall with his back. He groaned in pain but spoke back.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I locked onto his ear piece and it says he's where you are. He seems to be moving around a lot." She said.

Rex was pretty confused by this. Six would have come out by now to help and there appeared to be no one here with him besides that EVO. Rex rolled to the side when it tried to slash again.

"What are you talking about? No one else is here besides me and the-" He froze.

"Rex?" Holiday questioned, slightly scared. "Rex, are you ok?"

The creature took this moment to gain a slice at Rex, hitting his back. Rex cried out and fell to the ground. He rolled to the side and hit the wall, dodging the creature. He realised he was next to his flashlight and grabbed it. He pointed it at the creature and glared at where its ears were and spotted the white dot that was an earpiece. His mouth fell open and he was frozen with shock.

"I-I think I know where Six is." He stuttered.

"Where? Is he ok?" Holiday questioned.

Rex swallowed and took a deep breath. "I think Six is the EVO."

"What!?" Holiday screamed into the ear piece.

Rex stood up and held his arms out. "S-Six?"

"Rex? What are you doing?!" Holiday cried out through the earpiece.

Rex turned it off and moved towards Six, very calmly.

"S-Six, it's me, Rex. Remember?" Rex said, very softly.

Six only hissed and slashed. Rex pulled back but Six got his right arm this time. Rex groaned and rubbed his arm. Six dashed forward and went to cut his head. Rex moved to the side but was sliced across the face and fell to the ground. He cried out and rubbed his face into his shoulder. His nanites were going crazy with all these wounds and how Rex wasn't fighting back. He didn't want to fight back, he may fight Six in training and such but this was a life and death moment here and he knew Six wouldn't mind killing him in this state. Rex pushed himself off the ground and turned, ready to face his mentor but he had vanished again. Rex panicked, knowing this thing was still around as he could feel something watching him. He listened to his surroundings but his blood was pumping too loud in his ears to focus. His vision was starting to become fuzzy due to blood loss, but he wasn't giving up. He had to cure Six, he just had to. He heard something move behind him thanks to the puddles and he flicked around, but he was too late. A sharp pain flared up in his stomach and he went to cry out, only to cough out blood violently. His eyes were wide and he couldn't move. He saw that Six had stabbed him straight through the stomach with both blades. His cold eyes held no emotion. Rex snapped out of it and quickly grabbed Six's arms, and his nanites went to work, despite the fact they wanted to repair Rex. The blades morphed out of his body and turned back into human hands. Rex's hands relaxed but still held the arms of his mentor. Six's body shifted back and his eyes opened to see only horror. Rex's blood painted them both and was mixed with the puddles below them. Rex pulled his hands away and one reached into his pocket, pulling out Six's sunglasses and shakily placed them onto the man's shocked face.

"T-there…all be-etter…" Rex stuttered, struggling to talk through the blood in his mouth but still smiled.

He body became light, everything went numb. His body fell forward and his mind was lost to the world. Six caught the boy and fell to his knees. He knew what happened to him but didn't know what damage he caused expect for piercing two blades in Rex's body. He was frozen, emotions flooded his face for all the first time in a long time. He felt dark, broken and disgusted with himself. He was a monster.

"R-Rex?" Six stuttered, not trusting his voice.

Rex's reddish brown eyes were slightly open but his mind was too blurry to understand what was going on. His skin was becoming paler by the second and blood kept pouring out his wounds. Six knew his nanites weren't going to be fast enough. Six clicked his ear piece.

"Six reporting in! Send help now!" He cried out.

Six didn't care if he was showing this much emotion, he only cared about Rex right now. No one responded and he tried again.

"Please! Somebody response!" He cried out again.

Rex coughed again, blood splattered onto the floor and Six's knees. Six pulled him closer and put pressure on the wound, not sure what else to do.

"S-Six?" Holiday spoke through the earpiece.

Six spoke right away. "Send help now! Rex is down!" He yelled.

"Sending help n-now." Holiday replied, her voice trying to stay strong but it betrayed her.

Six lifted his hand away from the earpiece and kept trying to help Rex. The young EVO turned his head to Six and with the little amount of strength he had, he spoke.

"S-Six…" He said, his voice so broken yet so soft.

Six was heavily breathing. "D-don't talk."

Rex ignored him and kept talking. "T-thanks for...caring for m-me...and b-believing in me…y-you were one of the only people...w-who did..."

Rex's eyes closed and he drifted off into the darkness of his mind. Six panicked as he felt Rex's heartbeat slow down.

"N-no, no, no! Rex, stay awake!" He gently shook Rex. "Please! Just stay awake! Help is coming, please just…s-stay…" His voice cracked in despair and pain.

He couldn't lose Rex, he had already lost enough in his life. He had enough of losing people in wars and fights, he especially didn't want to lose someone by his own hands.

* * *

Six was sitting outside the lab, waiting for Holiday and the other doctors to give him an update on Rex's health. He didn't show any emotion at all, more so than his usual self. He stared at the wall in front of him. He had gotten changed and cleaned when he got back and headed straight for the labs waiting room. Many people had walked past, giving Six strange or scared looks. Word got out fast about what had happened and who he had killed and hurt, including Providence's own EVO boy, Rex. White hasn't talked to him yet, knowing he needs his space. Holiday hadn't said much due to her being needed to help Rex. Six felt so alone, sitting outside that room. He was scared at he couldn't see Rex, scared that it was too late. He never expected him to become EVO or become one so deadly and dangerous. All the people he killed and hurt, all that blood that was upon his hands. He had washed away the blood but the memories will never wash away. He closed his eyes and remembered what Rex said to him.

'T-thanks for...caring for m-me...and b-believing in me…y-you were one of the only people...w-who did…' Rex's voice echoed in his mind.

The lab doors slid open and Holiday walked out. She stood in front of Six and he turned to her. His eyes hide behind his sunglasses but she could see the pain and depression they held.

"H-how is he?..." Six asked, not sure if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Holiday placed a hand on his shoulder to relax him. "He lost a lot of blood, had a couple of broken bones, badly bruised and his nanites were reacting badly but…" She smiled softly. "He should recover."

Six felt a heavy pressure on his shoulders vanish when she said that. He wanted to smile but knew Rex would most likely be out cold for a while and be in pain as well. He was relieved Rex would be alive, he truly was. He had to hold himself back from jumping up and hugging Holiday.

He cleared his voice. "C-can I see him?" He asked, softly.

Holiday smiled gently again and nodded. He got up and paced over to the lab door, walking in and straight to where Rex laid. Rex's shirt was missing but his torso was covered in bandages. He had different pants on that were slightly shorter, just under the knees. His goggles were on a side table and his hair was wet from being cleaned out. There were bandages all over both arms and some on his face, including one on his forehead where his head hit the floor during the fight. His expression was peaceful, his mouth slightly open and he was gently breathing. Some IV tubes were hooked into him. Six took a deep breath and sighed, taking a seat and sitting next to him. He felt a hand touch him and looked to see it was Holiday who was giving him a soft, understandable look. He sighed and looked away.

"...He's going to hate me when he wakes up…" Six stated.

Holiday shook her head and took a seat next to him. "No, he won't."

"Yes he will-" Six was cut off by her.

"Six, he won't. He went through all that trouble to save you, do you really think he'll hate you?"

Six paused and looked away again. "Everyone else hates me. I killed and hurt so many people today."

Holiday looked down at his hand and held it, she felt him stiffen for a moment but he relaxed.

"Six, you're not alone with this feeling. Other who became EVO end up feeling the same way, as much as I hate to say it, people will have to get over it and understand it wasn't the person's fault that they become EVO." She whispered.

He didn't say anything, just kept looking away and she sighed.

"Rex won't be mad at you...I know it...and so should you…" She said.

He still didn't say anything and she pulled her hand away. She knew he needed space, so she got up and left, leaving him with Rex. When he was sure he was alone, Six took off his sunglasses and placed them on the side table, next to Rex's goggles. He rubbed his face, feeling so ashamed of himself. He should have known what was going on with himself, should have admitted that he wasn't feeling well, listened to Holiday and Rex, then maybe everything wouldn't be so bad. He killed people, even ate them as an EVO. He was disgusted with himself. He felt he should be sent away or something, he wanted some kind of punishment. He snapped out of his thoughts when Rex moved slightly. He appeared to be dreaming about something, mostly because of the medication he was on. Six stared at him, not sure what to do but his instincts took over and he reached a hand out. He brushed his fingers through Rex's hair. Rex subconsciously reacted and his head leant a bit closer, wanting to keep feeling this comfort. It was somewhat cute, like he was back being that young kid that Six had found. He has been protective with Rex since then, always trying to watch for him but now he's given him more space since Rex is becoming more grown up and better on the field, even if he still acts stubborn and rebellious. Most may not know but sometimes Six regrets bringing Rex to Providence since he is often treated like a weapon or a monster around this place, despite the fact he's the most human out of almost everyone in this place. He may be overconfident and annoying at times but he always means well, putting himself out there to help others, even going against White's orders many times so he can save someone rather than kill them. Six couldn't be more prouder of Rex. He was his own person, doing what was right and risking his life so many times but right now he wished Rex didn't risk his life to save him. Six would rather stay as an EVO and wander around than hurt Rex like this. His earpiece beeped and he clicked it.

White spoke through it. "Six, I need to talk with you."

Six paused for a moment, gazing at Rex before replying. "I'm on my way…"

He stood and left the room, taking one more look at his partner before leaving.

* * *

Many weeks went by and yet it felt like months. It felt so quiet and odd around Providence that people were really starting to miss Rex being around, causing chaos and playing pranks. It was something everyone was used to that without it, the place felt empty. Holiday and some other doctors often checked up on Rex. Noah came by a few times and often said to tell them when Rex wakes up. Bobo hadn't been himself, he was too quiet and tended to just stay in his and Rex's room. Six had the same plan each day, wake up and get ready in the morning, spend at least two or three hours in the training room and then, if there were no missions, go and spend the rest of the day sitting by Rex, waiting for him to wake up. Holiday noticed this after some time and came by with coffee during this, sometimes even staying with him, even if he didn't speak much. Rex was clearly healing faster than a normal person, thanks to his nanites and Holiday said he should be waking up any day now. During one day, Six was out in the zoo, helping some men corner an EVO that needed to be tested on but it was rather fast. It was some bug like EVO that make clicking noises. Despite the fact he was focused on catching it, he could tell that the others were staring at him, giving him odd looks once again. The staring had died down a bit as people started to understand that it wasn't his fault with what he did as an EVO but there were still many that gave him scared or death glares. The bug EVO was rushing towards him and he jumped to the side, planting his blades into one of its back legs, pinning it to the ground. It roared out in pain and tried to swat at him but a rope wrapped around its head and then it's other body parts, pinning it to that spot. Six pulled his blade out of its leg and placed them back in his pocket. He heard a beep and turned on his ear piece.

"Yes?" He asked.

Holiday spoke. "He's awake."

Without any other words, he ran off, not even telling the others what happened. He pushed past many people, some even yelled at him before walking away again. He slammed through the lab doors and saw Holiday and an awoken Rex. Rex was clutching his chest lightly with one arm while the other one kept him stable as he sat upright. He looked exhausted despite being asleep for so long and some pain lingered on his face but he smiled and waved.

"I see I've been missed…" Rex said, voice still weak.

Six walked up to the pair and placed a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Six asked, cursing himself for not acting a bit more caring.

Rex shrugged. "Fine, just a bit stiff and sore but I'll be fine."

Six noticed that Holiday had vanished from the spot next to him and turned, seeing her walking out the door and giving him a small wink. Rex was rubbing one of his arms.

"My nanites come in pretty handy huh?" Rex smirked but stopped when Six gave him an odd look.

Six took a deep breath and his eyes drifted off as he spoke. "L-look Rex. I can't thank you enough for...doing that for me."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "What was I supposed to do, leave you like that? No way, you're ugly enough as it is." He tried to joke but he knew Six wasn't really in the mood.

Six bent down to have equal eye contact with Rex.

"I...I thought I lost you." Six's voice cracked slightly.

Rex heard that crack in his voice and that gave him enough to know how much Six cared. He was happy with that, happy that Six cared enough to try and break down his emotion wall and let some of it slip out. Those words meant so much as well, that Six was scared to lose him because he cared for him. Rex couldn't help with the small tears appear in his eyes as he smiled.

"I thought I lost you, ya ninja nanny." Rex said.

Rex leant forward and hugged Six. Six stiffened for a moment, unsure of what to do but his arms lifted up and wrapped around Rex and held him gently. Holiday was right. Rex didn't hate him, he loved him, like a father. So many had said that Six was like the father figure to Rex and he tried to push that thought away, thinking it was impossible for him to be a father of any kind but with Rex, he had a feeling it was possible.


	2. Peace

**I always had a feeling that Rex had secret hobbies. I think drawing or crafting would be one since it's been hinted a couple of times, but it tends to be glossed over. I also like the idea that he's a lovely singer, but tends to hide it.**

 **Characters:**

 **Rex**

 **Holiday**

 **Six**

 **Bobo**

 **Caesar**

 **Warning: None really, expect one swear word in a song**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, if I did, it would not be cancelled!**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Providence, which is saying something since there are barely any quiet days. All the soldiers were doing their normal work or training, preparing if this day would turn sour. Even the well-known people of Providence were pretty casual too. Holiday was cleaning up her lab space and writing up some unfinished files and reports she's been meaning to get to. Agent Six was spending his time in training or randomly appearing in different rooms before vanishing again, scaring some people. White Knight just did what he normally did, sit around in his box room and watch over Providence through his cameras, making sure nothing went wrong. Caesar was in his lab like normal and no one wanted to disturb the strange man. Bobo had left Rex in their room, having gone off to play some poker or other gambling games with soldiers and scientists. As for the EVO teen many knew, Rex hadn't left his room surprisingly. In fact, besides Bobo, no one had seen him for a majority of the day. Normally Rex would use peaceful days like this to have fun and end up causing trouble, like running off or setting an EVO free by mistake and have Providence clean it up for him, especially his aggro ninja-nanny, who was never fond of this behaviour. Holiday and Six were very tempted to check on the boy but wanted to give faith in him that for once he wasn't out causing trouble. But the temptation was very high and kept growing during the day, growing a lot more when the only info they had on him was from Bobo, who hadn't seen him since this morning. In the end, it was Six who fell to the temptation, he was meant to be the boy's guardian after all.

* * *

Six strolled down the hall in his normal firm fashion, same straight face as usual. He passed by some soldiers but they merely glanced at him and moved to the side. Six followed the familiar path to Rex's room that he finds himself going to so often, really saying a lot about this job of his. It was strange though, Providence's halls always looked the same. White, long, baron, clean and moodless, it was easy to get lost in this place if you were new but spend enough time and you can tell the difference with all these halls, even just by identifying it by a small dent or scratch. Six had spent roughly five to six years here so he knows where he's going and all the shortcuts, which also explains how he's able to sneak up on anyone in this place. Six's gaze caught sight of Rex's room and his brows furrowed slightly, questioning what the kid would be doing. He came up to the door and raised his hand to knock but paused, hearing something. From his current position, it sounded like someone was talking but in a strange fashion. Six took a moment before leaning forward and listening through the door. The voice was Rex but his tone and pitch kept shifting. Unsure of the situation, Six had the door open and gazed in. He spotted Rex on his bed that was in the walls, his back turned so he couldn't see his ninja-nanny enter, but it also appeared he didn't hear him either. Six raised a brow and stepped into the room and still Rex didn't notice. However, Six noticed Rex was bobbing his head and a headset was covering his ears, explaining much, Rex must have been listening to music. Six noticed something in Rex's hands and shifted to the side to get a better angle. Rex was holding a book full of clear pages in one hand, a pencil in the other and an eraser and sharpener by his side, clearly been used. Six's eyebrow rose some more, when did Rex get this stuff? Then Rex's foot started tapping and he hummed a tune, suggesting the next song started, but this time he started to sing it.

"You never go. You're always here, suffocating me. Under my skin. I cannot run away. Fading slowly…" Rex sang in a low voice, but clear enough to be understood.

Six blinked, hiddenly surprised for the first time in a while. Rex could sing and he never knew this, even after the five years they known each other. Rex's voice was warm, following the pitch and tone almost perfectly, even with the volume he's singing at. Rex flipped a page in his drawing book and moved his pencil over it, sketching.

"I'd give it all to you. Letting go of me. Reaching as I fall. I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose. Loving you again. I know it's already over, already over now. My best defense. Running from you, cost me everything. I can't resist, take all you want from me. Breaking slowly." Rex tapped his foot to the beat.

Six stood there, very unsure of what to do. Rex still hadn't seen or heard the silent man and he must not have expected anyone to come in today, that was until Bobo got back but that was normally well into the night. Six was actually feeling a little uncomfortable, like he had pried into someone's special secret diary and wasn't putting it down, but for some strange reason, he couldn't leave.

"I'd give it all to you. Letting go of me. Reaching as I fall. I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose. Loving you again. I know it's already over, already over now. You're all I'm reaching for. It's already over. All I'm reaching for. It's already over now. I'd give it all to you. I offer up my soul. It's already over, already over now" Rex's voice followed the pace to the song, though he held a neutral expression on his face.

Six's eyes wandered over to the paper that Rex was drawing on, he could see some form of a drawing but his placement didn't allow much detail to be seen. He would lie if he said he wasn't the least bit curious to see it. But he also focused on the lyrics of the song. He doesn't recall ever hearing this song, but he's heard that sometimes a song can reflect on a person and their emotions, and this song does seem to reflect the hidden emotions and feelings Rex has, or it could even be deeper than that. Rex grabbed his eraser and rubbed out some mistakes he made in the drawing.

"Give it all to you. Letting go of me. Reaching as I fall. I know it's already over now. Nothing left to lose. Loving you again. I know it's already over now. It's already over now. I know it's already over, already over…" Rex's singing came to a stop as the song ended.

Six took a step back in case Rex moved and saw Six, instead Rex placed his pencil down and stretched his arms for a moment before gazing down at the paper, thinking what to do next. Six took this moment to get out of the room, sliding out the door and out of sight.

* * *

Six stood outside of Rex's room for longer than he should have. He wasn't exactly sure why he was shocked, or at least how Six act's when he's remotely shocked. He guesses because he basically just walked in on a secret that he wasn't sure how Rex would act if he knew. Along with the fact he never suspected Rex to be into singing and art. He wondered if anyone else knew. Six could only name three people who might know. Bobo, Holiday and Caesar. On one half, Six was slightly curious and wanted to know more but on the other half, it was a big possibility that the others didn't know and Rex might not like someone telling people about his hobbies. As Six was staring at Rex's door, thinking, Holiday walked down and caught sight of Six. She turned and opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw Six staring at Rex's door for some reason. She paused before strolling over.

"What did he do this time?" She questioned.

Six snapped out of his thinking and glanced over at her. "Nothing…"

She raised a brow, clearly seeing something was going on. "Then why are you just standing here?"

Six wasn't sure how but Holiday always had a way of reading Six, even when most can't. He took a pause to think before speaking.

"I was going to talk to Rex. I knocked and now I'm waiting for an answer." He said.

Holiday gazed over him but shrugged, not wanting to press on. She looked over her clipboards she held and tapped her head with her pen.

"Well, I have to see Rex too, want to test something with his nanites." She mused, eyes gazing over her notes.

Before Six could say anything, she just opened the door and slid right in. Six just stood there and watched. Holiday had only taken a few steps in when she heard the humming and tapping from Rex before his voice opened up.

"Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me? Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me? Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me? Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?" Rex serenaded, again.

Holiday froze right on the spot, blinking with wide eyes. Her head slowly gazed towards the teen, seeing he was wearing his headset and drawing. Her mouth dropped a little.

"Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me? Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me? Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me? Saying that "you shouldn't waste your pretty face" like me?" Rex crooned, stretching his neck a tiny bit.

Six stepped in, standing behind Holiday. He felt like he should move her but he couldn't, not after seeing her gain a smile. Holiday lowered her clipboard and listened to the harmonizing Rex.

"And all the people say. You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline. Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh, I think there's a flaw in my code. Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh. These voices won't leave me alone. Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold" Rex closed his eyes for a moment.

Holiday lost her smile then, seeing his expression and gave a soft look. She could see that these kinds of songs, Rex would feel some relation to them. Being a doctor, she knew some forms of science that talks about how music and lyrics can reflect a person or relate to their emotions. Six took notice of both Rex and Holiday's soft but unsure expressions.

"Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me? Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me? Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me? Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me? And all the people say. You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline. Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh. I think there's a flaw in my code. Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh, oh. These voices won't leave me alone. Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold..." Rex ended, his pencil was just hovering over the paper.

Holiday tilted her head and Six raised a brow, but the pair suddenly panicked a little as Rex reached up to take off his headset. They quickly speed walked out in an orderly manner before he noticed. Rex slid the headset off and breathed out gently. However, he heard the door the last moment and flicked his head around yet saw nothing, not even the door moving. Strange, he thought he heard something. He blinked but shrugged, standing and going over to his draws to look for something.

* * *

Six and Holiday kept speed walking down the hall until they felt they got far enough, both stopping around the same time. They stood there in awkward silence for longer than they should have, Holiday even had her back to Six. She eventually turned around and took a deep breath.

"...I had no idea…" She gently spoke.

Six gazed at her. "So, you really didn't know."

"Of course I didn't." She pouted before smiling softly. "But I think this is a...bit of a great thing." She laughed softly.

"How so?" Six questioned.

"A hobby. Six, something he's needed besides training or throwing that red ball of his. Art can be a nice stress reliever too, a way to remove emotions without needing to break something."

"I suppose, as long as it doesn't distract him." Six said, unsure.

Six wasn't a man for the arts. Don't get him wrong, he likes some paintings or types of music but he never developed a deep liking for them. He always found it easier to cut up something to relieve his stress. Holiday gave him a look.

"Oh, don't act like that. I doubt this would distract him from being a hero and kicking EVO butt." She smirked lightly.

She had him there, Rex would never back down from something like that, never. But he couldn't understand why Rex would be listening to such depressing music, sure it might reflect on him but doesn't it just make him more depressed?

"I don't want that music to make him doubtful or anything like that. What if it effects him?" He cautioned.

Holiday gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Even if it doesn't seem like it, that kind of music can be good for someone, either helping them identify their emotions more easily or let them express it in a safe way."

"I wasn't worried." Six quickly added.

She raised a brow. "Right, right." She paused and glanced down the hall. "I wonder if Caesar knows."

Six raised a brow. "You're not thinking of asking him?"

Holiday looked back at him. "Well, given he's here, maybe we should ask him some things about Rex. He might give us some explanations or we could learn something new about Rex."

"It's been years since that man saw his brother. Also, he's not right in head…" Six stated, doubting heavily.

"I know he's not right but we might as well give it a try, besides, I'm curious and that's enough for me." And with that, she flicked around and started walking off.

Six was once again alone. He glanced back down the hall, where Rex's room was. He kept expecting the kid to appear and question why he and Holiday were in his room, but it appears they had gotten away scot-free. He then turned to look down the hall that Holiday went down. He didn't want to follow as he didn't want to see that man, Caesar. Despite that this strange man was meant to be Rex's brother, something was very off-putting about him and he was hiding something. If Six had it his way, he'd be using force to get it out or kick Caesar out. But the odd scientist was lucky, he had a safeguard through Rex. This didn't stop him from keeping a close eye on him, a very close eye. All of this put him off from following Holiday. He turned to the other hall and stepped forward to walk off, but he stopped in his track. There was a pause before he groaned in annoyance before turning back to the hall Holiday left down and he strolled down it, fast so he could catch up.

* * *

Caesar was busy working on another one of his crazy inventions, one he'd have to cross off the list. This invention involved him using high heat to melt two pieces together. He slowly lowered them, closer and closer to the heat and was ready when he heard a beep. He pulled back quickly and slid his protection goggles off, looking over at the door as it opened. In came Holiday and Six. Caesar adorned his usual smile and placed his items down.

"Greetings!" He waved lightly.

Holiday blinked before waving back a little, Six just stood there in his straight form. Caesar shuffled his chair back before standing. He flicked a button to turn off the heater before turning to his guests.

"And what did I do to earn this visit?" He quizzed.

Holiday glanced at Six before stepping forward, deciding very quickly she'd be the one to talk. Six seemed to agree but he had his guard on.

"Ah, we were just wondering if Rex had any hobbies. Like back when he was with you and your family?" She asked, a hesitant manner in her speech.

Caesar tilted his head. "Strange but I think I get why you're asking." He stepped over to his computer and started typing as he continued. "He often went around the labs with a soccer ball, no matter how many times people told him not to." Caesar chuckled. "He also liked climbing trees, the little mono. But for real hobbies, he liked documenting types of animals he saw when we travelled around or anything he could find around the labs. He also had a habit of drawing the designs of ideas he heard about or was told. Rex loved them so much and our papá let Rex stick them up on his pinboards." Caesar paused and looked to the side. "Wish I could have kept some, Rex would have loved to see it...or maybe he'd be embarrassed, hm." He went straight back to typing.

Holiday perked up. "So he does like to draw."

Caesar leaned back in his chair to look at her. "Would draw with anything he'd get his hands on, just give him a paper and something to draw with and he'd be off in his own world." He pulled back to his desk.

Holiday nodded, smiling for a moment. "What about music?"

Caesar brows furrowed and he paused for a good deal of time. He twisted around in his chair and looked over at them. "He liked music, sí, but it was never his hobby. Why?" He questioned, wondering if they knew something he didn't.

Six piped in. "No reason."

Holiday gave Six a look, once again. "Six, please." She looked back at Caesar. "Was anyone in your family into music or singing?"

Caesar was a little disappointed she didn't answer his question, but he was polite and answered her new question. "Mamá liked a bit of music from time to time and had a nice voice for it whenever she would sing, it was rare though. The most often me or Rex heard it was through her lullabies. I ask again, why?"

Holiday cleared her throat. "Well, we just went to see Rex but we saw him drawing and...singing…" She explained.

Caesar's eyes widen and he looked stunned, blinking. That's not how he expected this conversation to go. He scratched his head and spun his chair around to face them.

"My hermano sings? Huh, never suspected him to be the type." Caesar admitted.

While Rex had his wacky dances or would repeat lyrics to songs playing as a kid, he never had a fondness for full-out singing and his voice just didn't work at the time to fit the pitches and tones. But given it's been almost over five years, Rex has gone through puberty and his voice has finally been developing. He also never had time to catch up with Rex's new hobbies. Of course, he knew of the training, EVO busting and sneaking out of Providence, but he barely counted them as real hobbies. It was nice to hear that he stilled like drawing, though. While Caesar didn't have much of an artist side to himself, apart from his wacky ideas and making blueprints and plans.

"And he was pretty lovely with it." Holiday added on, smiling proudly. "Could listen to him all day."

Caesar smiled back and stood. "That's pleasant to hear, plus I have heard that singing is good for the body and soul."

Six only gave Caesar a look, not buying whatever the man says. Holiday seemed to give an agreeing look and kept smiling.

"But now I'm curious, I've got to see this." Caesar beamed.

Before either Holiday or Six could stop him, Caesar rushed past them and out the door. They flicked around, Holiday rushed behind and called out.

"Caesar, he doesn't know we found out!" She panicked.

He didn't seem to hear and quickly left the room. Holiday was now seeing this had been a bad idea, she should have guessed that Caesar couldn't keep a secret and would want to find out more about this new fact about his little brother. Six was very tempted to say he told her so, but he knew better and kept quiet. Holiday grumbled to herself before pulling herself along to try and catch up to Caesar, who was remarkably fast. Six paused again before following the doctor and scientist.

* * *

Caesar had just made it to Rex's room, the moment he entered he was greeted by a lovely warm voice from his little brother, who was currently resting back on his bed, drawing.

"My best friend gave me the best advice. He said, Each day's a gift and not a given right… Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind. And try to take the path less travelled by. That first step you take is the longest stride." Rex chimed, head bobbing to the beat.

Caesar smiled, showing a little bit of white before leaning against the wall by the door, proudly watching his last family member.

"If today was your last day. And tomorrow was too late. Could you say "goodbye" to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past Donate every dime you had? If today was your last day. Against the grain should be a way of life. What's worth the prize is always worth the fight. Every second counts 'cause there's no second try. So live it like you'll never live it twice. Don't take the free ride in your own life." Rex placed his thumb on his drawing, rubbing hard. He used this to help spread out the shading and give a softer look for the shadows.

Holiday and Six entered that moment, ready to move Caesar out or stop him from risking anything. But the pair were quickly swept up by the tone of deep singing and lost their attention to the EVO teen.

"If today was your last day. And tomorrow was too late. Could you say "goodbye" to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past Donate every dime you had? And would you call old friends you never see? Reminisce old memories. Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one you're dreamin' of? Swear up and down to God above. That you finally fall in love. If today was your last day. If today was your last day. Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars. Regardless of who you are. So do whatever it takes. Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life. Let nothin' stand in your way. Cause the hands of time are never on your side. If today was your last day. And tomorrow was too late. Could you say "goodbye" to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past. Donate every dime you had? Would you? Would you? And would you call old friends you never see? Reminisce old memories. Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one you're dreamin' of? Swear up and down to God above. That you finally fall in love. If today was your last day…" Rex ended the song, dragging out the last word until it faded out his mouth.

Caesar's first instinct was to raise his hands and go to clap, but Six stopped him with just one look. Caesar shrugged and lowered his hands. Holiday glanced at the two boys, her head movement was enough to catch their attention and she gestured, with that head, at the door. Catching her hint, Six and she exited the room, Caesar took a moment to look at his brother before following.

"You weren't lying." Caesar remarked, not being able to wipe off the smile on his face.

Holiday sighed. "At least you didn't get his attention."

"What bad would that be? He has a great gift." Caesar stated.

Six spoke back. "Because if he wanted to share, he would have done so already."

"So, you want to lie to him that you don't know?" Caesar indicated.

"No, well, not exactly, we just…" Holiday tried to explain themselves.

"And I know that talents should not be held back and hidden, cause then what's the point." Caesar opined, sticking to what he thought was right.

Holiday rubbed her head. It was hard to make Caesar see the problem with it. It wasn't like he was trying to be mean or disrespectful, he loved his brother and wanted to share his talent. Holiday was thinking of the right words as Six and Caesar just kept squabbling over the problem at hand. Neither raised their voice or anything but stood in solid ground, going around what the other stated. Holiday knew Six was hardly fond of Caesar, she understood why and had her own problems and view on the man, but he was a good person as far as she could tell, along with the fact he makes Rex happy. Right now, she sided with Six more.

As the bickering kept going, no one saw the monkey EVO rolled down the hall. Bobo was flicking his fingers over the large amount of cash he won, pondering over what to buy. He was leaning towards a new upgrade for his weapons or some exotic food for him and Rex to have another strange food challenge. His ears perked up to the arguing and he turned his gaze away from the money he held, seeing the three in front of Bobo and Rex's room, seemingly disputing about something. Bobo couldn't help but huff and roll his eyes, wondering what the kid had done this time to get all three of them outside their room. He stashed his money in his pocket before jumping into the middle, snapping them out of it and turning all their gazes to Bobo.

"Alright, alright. I know the kid is an idiot but do you have to be in the way of the door? It's my room too ya know." He expressed his annoyance and wanting to get to his bed and piggy bank.

Holiday brushed her hand through her hair. Bobo assumed that Rex was in trouble, which she could understand. Six simply raised his eyebrow like normal and Caesar just stared.

"Rex isn't-" Holiday tried to speak but Bobo cut her off.

Bobo waved a hand. "I don't care what he did, just move."

He didn't give them a chance to even move as he shoved past them, sliding the door. Holiday reached a hand out to stop him.

"Bobo, don't-" She was cut off again, this time by the singing latino in the room.

"On a fault line, late night. Underneath the stars we came alive. And singing to the sky just felt right. I won't forget the good times. While the punks started picking fights. With the skater kids under city lights. Remember how we laughed 'til we cried. I won't forget the good times" Rex's harmonizing voice danced in the air.

Bobo stopped in his tracks, almost about to ask if Rex was playing a song or using the radio. He kept his mouth shut when his eyes landed on said person. Rex pulled out his pencil from his sharper, checking it before deciding it was good enough before pressing it down on the paper.

Bobo blinked and quietly mumbled to himself. "Since when did the kid sing...and get that junk?..."

Rex didn't seem to hear him or the others who followed Bobo in. Holiday had actually heard this song, one she liked. She couldn't help but let her smile creep back onto her face. Six stood with his normal expression, not risking any form of emotion. Caesar smirked and leaned against the wall again, very proud of his mijo. Bobo glanced at the others, wanting to know what to do, but seeing how they were distracted by the singing, he decided just to sit down on the ground and wait.

Rex breathed out softly, feeling the lyrics in a deep and meaningful way to him. "I never want to leave this sunset town. But one day the time may come. And I'll take you at your word. And carry on. I'll hate the goodbye. But I won't forget the good times. I won't forget the good times We were bare-knuckled, tight lip. Middle fingers up, ego trip. Devil may care but we didn't mind. I won't forget the good times. We're the boys in black smoking cigarettes. Chasing girls who didn't know love yet. As the bonfire moon came down. I won't forget the good times" Rex rested against the wall of his bed, taking a moment to think.

Subconsciously, Holiday leaned back and rested the back of her body on Six. Six stiffened and slowly looked down at her. He had two options. Ask her to get off and stand away from her, or, let her stay like that and enjoy the moment. While he really wanted to do the first, saving what he had left of his reputation with her, he sighed to himself and allowed it. He actually allowed a small but secret smirk on his face and looked back at the boy he was the mentor of. Even if he wouldn't say it, he was proud of Rex, deeply.

"I never want to leave this sunset town. But one day the time may come. And I'll take you at your word. And carry on. I'll hate the goodbye. But I won't forget the good times. I won't forget the good times. When we laughed. When we cried. Those were the days. We owned the nights. Locked away. Lost in time. I found the nerve. To say that. I never want to leave this sunset town. But one day the time may come. And I'll take you at your word. And carry on. I'll hate the goodbye" Rex sang.

Everyone caught the smile Rex held, the pencil in his hand touched the paper lighter and lighter.

"But I won't forget the good times. I won't forget the good times. I never want to leave this sunset town. But one day the time may come. And I'll take you at your word. And carry on. I'll hate the goodbye. But I won't forget the good times. I won't forget the good times." Rex finished, his head stopped bobbing and he placed his pencil down.

Rex tilted the picture in his hand, but no one could see it still. The mood in the room was quiet, but warm and soft. Everyone felt something in them, peace. This feeling was something rare for everyone. The world was chaos, it had its bad sides and it hurt everyone. And in Providence, you could hardly have a day with no work. No EVOs rampaging, no evil villains trying to start something, no problems happening with a member of Providence, no sparks of fights or anger. Today was a lucky day for the world, for these people. This was special and they all knew it.

Their moment of tranquil peace was abruptly ended when, without warning, Rex yanked off his headset and flicked his legs over his bed, placing his feet on the bed. His eyes were on his drawing when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked over, casually but his hold state froze in shock once he saw his personal doctor, aggro-nanny, chimp sidekick and big brother, all staring at him. They all froze too, awkward and shocked. No one moved a muscle, no one made a move. The gentle quiet silence had now become stiff, like you could feel the tension just by petting it.

"...how…...how long have you all been here?..." Rex finally blurted out, his eyes still wide as plates.

The silence was back, but it was cut short by Bobo who cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

"I only just arrived, not sure about them though…" He pointed behind him, throwing the other three under the bus.

They each gave Bobo a quick glare before turning back to the matter at hand.

"We found out one by one…" Six stated, carefully.

Rex blinked. "I failed to notice four times?..."

"Sí." Caesar simply said, nodding.

Rex felt his face flushed with embarrassment. Bobo strolled up to him.

"So you sing like an angel and like to draw pretty pictures, I ain't judging." Bobo snickered lightly.

Rex just narrowed his eyes but flushed more. "Bobo!"

"Mijo, what you can do is amazing." Caesar tried calming his little brother.

Rex face faded into embarrassment again, a hint of shyness to go with it. He hid the piece of paper behind his back and looked down slightly.

"I didn't want anyone to know…" He mumbled.

Holiday tilted her head softly. "But why?...Nothing to be ashamed about, Rex."

"We all have our talents and gifts." Caesar added.

Rex took a moment, his eyes still not looking up. "I just...I just don't know. I'm not used to this feeling, being shy and I didn't know how to act...and I never felt I was that good, just something simple, ya know?..." He tried to explain but it was something hard to talk about.

"You don't have to explain Rex, we get it." Holiday reassured him.

"Most of us…" Bobo mumbled, shutting up when Six sent him a glare.

"How long has this been going on?" Six asked, giving a tone that allowed Rex to know he could answer if he wanted.

Rex took his hands and paperback from behind himself but held it close. "The drawing...I'd started a short time after I joined Providence. After Holiday finished an exam with me, I stole some of her paper and pencils cause I got this strange urge."

Holiday blinked. "That explains why some of my stuff vanished back then…"

"Sorry, I couldn't figure out where else to get it from." He rubbed the back of his head and kept talking. "I only started singing when I was given my music pod and headset. I barely did it unless I was alone…"

"How is it you're able to hide something as simple as this but struggle on the battlefield?" Bobo piped in.

Rex chose to ignore him. "It's nice though...settles me after a hard day or week of work. Also helps me if I'm bored and feel like something simple."

Six gazed over the gear he used to draw. "But where did you get this drawing stuff?" He asked.

"Alright, that I got mainly thanks to Noah" Rex said, glancing at them for a moment. "I managed to let him give me some money, claiming I was going to buy some lunch. Instead I used it to buy art supplies since I knew no one here would give me money, I mean, I'm not paid."

Caesar frowned lightly. This topic was something he disagreed with Providence. There was nothing wrong with giving his little brother some money to spend on items he desired, given how much he gave to Providence in return.

Rex looked down again, holding the picture close with his hands that were covered in dust from pencil lead. Holiday gazed over him, gently and motherly. She decided to step forward and up to Rex. He looked up and their eyes met, deep reddish brown with soft lime green.

"Can I see?" Holiday asked, soothingly with no force.

Rex gazed at her, unsure and maybe even scared in some kind of form. He'd never show his drawings before, since he was hoping to never show them, but this day didn't go the way he expected. He knew he had to adapt to the situation, now that they knew. Besides, he knew Bobo would soon blab about it to Providence people, accident or not. He pulled the drawing away from himself and handed it to Holiday, showing he had enough trust in her. She gave him a comforting smile and flipped the picture over to examine it. The picture was completely done in a normal grey pencil, but it shifted between light greys and dark greys in shades and shadows. The picture was full of different things, an explosion of images and ideas. In the left corner was Six, he was posed to be looking up, blades close and expression with normal firm but knowing look. Bobo was in the right corner, hanging onto the top of the paper with a foot and holding out three of his guns, one in each hand and one in his free foot, holding his well known cheeky grin. In the bottom left was Holiday herself, gazing outside of the picture with a sweet smile, holding her clipboard close. In the bottom right was Caesar, he was glancing at the middle zone of the picture, holding his safety goggles above his eyes with one hand while the other was holding a strange gadget. Right in the middle was Rex, holding a pose with his BFS, resting against his shoulder, goggles on and having a determined yet fun-loving smirk. The picture was fully pulled together with the stretch of mechanic and gears patterns separating yet connecting the different people in the drawing. The picture was realistic with a touch of an artist style, while the shading was strong in most places but soft when fading into light parts. Holiday's eyes widen before relaxing and held a prideful but amazed look on her face.

"Rex...this is beautiful" Holiday praised, looking away from the drawing to the artist.

Rex allowed a small smile, starting to relax after the shock. "You really think so?..."

Holiday nodded and turned back down to look at the picture, taking in every detail. Caesar and Six came over and looked over her shoulder. Caesar beamed with a grin, seeing how much Rex had grown with his artistic skills last time he saw him, while Six kept a small smirk plastered on his face. Bobo got curious too and swung over. Rex gazed at the people he viewed as family, seeing their positive reaction to his talent. He rubbed his arm and looked back to Holiday, seeing her smile that warmed the inside of him.

"If you want, you can keep it Holiday…" He said.

She flicked her head up. "Huh?"

"You can keep the picture, since you like it so much." He said, clearing up his statement before.

Her eyes widen again but her expression became gratified and delighted. She held the picture close. "I'll keep it somewhere safe." She gave him a wink.

Rex felt a small blush come on and rubbed the back of his head, trying to hide it was a smile.

"Besides, it's not the only one I have." He explained.

Bobo looked at him. "Where are you hiding the others?" He coaxed.

Rex turned his gaze to his monkey friend. "I kept them all in my forbidden draw."

"Ohhhhhh." Bobo understands that more easily.

He and Rex had made a rule that both got a draw each, they called them the forbidden draws and it meant that neither of them could ever peer into the other's draw, allowing some form of respect and some secrets. So Rex had been keeping all his drawings in there, mainly the ones he thought were worth keeping.

Caesar wrapped an arm around his brother. "Mind if I see them, mijo?" asked.

Rex chuckled softly. "I guess some wouldn't hurt to share…"

* * *

White Knight was tapping his fingers together, watching the many screens in front of him. The day was almost over, which is a shame since this day was peaceful, something he needed before he somehow got grey hairs. He knew tomorrow would not also be a peaceful day, they weren't that lucky. However, something had been itching at the back of his mind. The people who normally started a problem had vanished sometime during the day. Some soldiers mentioned seeing them near Rex's room, not normally a good sign. He held himself back most of the time, waiting for the problem to appear or see if it was a false alarm, but since nothing had happened and he waited long enough, he decided to check. He clicked some buttons before the camera switched to the inside of Rex's room. To his surprise, he saw Caesar, Six, Bobo and Holiday all sitting in a circle with Rex. Pieces of paper were scattered around the floor with drawings on them but he didn't take much detail into it. White's focus was on the people. They seemed so peaceful, happy even. Rex seemed pretty ecstatic to show the piece of paper to his friends. They seemed interested too, all in their own ways. Despite who they were, White had to admit seeing them like this, it made them seem so normal, like a family or just a friendly hang out. Deciding better of it, he clicked off the screen and let them have their peace. Out of everybody, they deserved it the most.

* * *

 **The songs I used where**

 **Already Over - Red**

 **Gasoline - Halsey**

 **If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback**

 **Good Times - All Time Low**

 **Hope you like,** thought **it was** cute idea **. Sorry if it feels a bit OCC with the characters...**


	3. Virus

_**This one was kind of inspired by the episode 'Plague'. I wondered since there were viruses and plagues that only infected non-EVOs, could there be ones that infect only EVOs?**_

 _ **Also, for those who don't know. I made another Generator Rex Story. 'Generator Rex: Hamartia'. A kind of after season 3 story**_

* * *

 _ **Characters:**_

 _ **Rex**_

 _ **Holiday**_

 _ **Six**_

 _ **Van Kleiss**_

 _ **Caesar**_

* * *

 _ **Warning: Blood, deadly illness/virus, some medical problems/descriptions, plus a tiny bit of swearing (One word in Spanish, haha)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, if I did, it would not be cancelled!**_

* * *

Today was a bit more eventful than Rex expected. He was woken up early because of a large burst of EVOs. Six had dragged Rex out of his room and into a jet, all while Rex complained about it being five in the morning. White Knight had sent them, along with many soldiers, to Arizona. Since it was summer, that meant Arizona was near its peak in heat, another reason for Rex to complain. Six had told him that they would be done and finish before the morning was over, meaning they wouldn't get the afternoon heat. This ended up being false, as it was now one in the afternoon and they were still fighting EVOs. Rex complained even more.

Six and Rex were currently in their own street, dealing with an EVO with thick skin and just loved to ram into things. It dashed towards Rex who held out his smack hands, colliding with the EVO. He wasn't prepared and was flung back into a wall.

"Gah!" Rex yelped, dropping to the floor. "Why am I always the distraction?..."

Six sliced at the EVO's side, the EVO had stopped running when it ran into Rex. It turned it's gaze at Six and hurled its head at him. Six jumped back, rolling before straightening.

"Because it's hard for anything to kill you." Six stated, dryly.

Rex pouted with a frown before dashing forward. He whacked his hands against the creature, causing it to stumble to the side and nearly topple over. Rex clasped his smack hands together before bringing them down, walloping the EVO into the ground. It roared out a defeated cry. Dust floated in the air, making Rex wave his hand lightly so he could breathe without coughing. Six strolled up to him and Rex looked over his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Rex mocked before turning to the EVO again.

Six didn't comment on his tone. "Can you cure it?"

Rex answered his question by kneeling down and placing a hand on it. This EVO was an animal, so it was a little trickier. His known blue markings appeared on his hand and onto the beast, his eyes closed as he concentrated. After a moment, the EVO started to shift in size and design, until it became its true form, a deer. Rex pulled back, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. He stood straight and turned to Six.

"It should wake up soon, might want someone to take it home." Rex said, still smiling.

Six gave a short nod and clicked his earpiece. "We've dealt with our zone, reports on the others"

Rex shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Six gave a couple of nods to himself, listening in on the reports he was receiving.

"Reports are saying that, while we've dealt with many of them, some are still coming in." Six explained to the teen.

Rex groaned. "Seriously, was there some kind of EVO party I didn't hear about?"

"Holiday and her team are trying to find the cause, for now we have to keep dealing with the EVOs." Six added on.

"Should we split up? Cover more ground, ya know." Rex questioned, wanting a break from his aggro-nanny's watch over him.

Six turned his gaze to Rex, not changing his expression but gave off an aura that surely meant no. Rex frowned again.

"I won't explode anything this time...or wander off. Come on Six, I won't fool around." Rex insisted.

"You have a habit of drawing danger to yourself." Six said.

"Danger is my middle name." Rex smirked, gesturing to himself.

"I'm sure Caesar would know your real middle name." Six replied.

Rex knitted his eyebrows, looking annoyed. "Never mind. Just, come on Six, White doesn't need to know."

Six thought about it for a moment. Even questioning himself why he was thinking about this, he could just say no. Then again, Rex and Six had been working for nearly the whole day, they needed a break from one another and Six had promised to give Rex more room and trust.

Six sighed and fixed his sunglasses. "Meet back at the jet after you finished your zone."

Rex beamed with a grin. "Thanks, Six." He formed his boogie pack. "I owe ya."

Before Six could say anything, Rex took off to find his own set of EVOs to fight. Six watched him leave before shaking his head lightly. He feels like he made a mistake.

* * *

Rex had taken a cul de sac of houses, full of EVOs. Prodeivence had evacuated the zones under attack, so Rex had no worries about civilizations around to be in danger or cause problems. He freely fought the EVOs, though still caused damage to the houses and streets. So far, most EVOs were just animals. He noticed something strange though, barely any animals were from just Arizona, seemed that they were animals from throughout America. Holiday hadn't said anything yet, probably not sure on why these EVOs were here still.

Rex was flying around on his boogie pack, chasing what he guessed was a swan EVO.

"Come back here, ya ugly duckling!" He ordered.

The creature merely hissed and flapped its wings. Rex picked up the pace and shot over it. It was startled and stopped in the air. Rex appeared in front of it and zoomed towards it. The creature panicked and flapped its wings, trying to use the wind to put Rex off course. It sort of worked, Rex ended up missing its chests but he rammed into its wing and started to fall, along with the giant swan. Both crashed into the street, creating a small crater and kicking up some dust and dirt. Rex groaned and sat up, his boogie pack falling apart as he rubbed his head.

"Not my best landing…" He mumbled, coughing from the dirt flying about.

He glanced over at the swan EVO. It whimpered and tried lifting its head, the damaged seemed too much as it hissed, this time in pain, before dropping unconscious. Rex pulled himself off the ground, careful not to trip on any of the rubble. He clicked his back and rubbed his hair back into place.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Rex taunted, slight crack in his voice.

He strolled over to it and placed his hand on its wing. Gently closing his eyes, he became to cure the beast. His markings appeared, glowing radiantly. However, they quickly faded and Rex snapped his eyes open, confused for a split second before understanding. It was incurable or he just wasn't skilled enough to cure this animal. He had come by a couple today, which made him annoyed and disappointed with himself. He pulled himself out of the craters and tapped his earpiece.

"Got another one I can't cure, a rather aggressive swan." Rex spoke.

A beep was heard as a grunt replied. "We'll get some soldiers over there to grab it."

Rex nodded, even though the grunt wouldn't see. He brushed the dirt off himself, along with some tiny piece of rubble. He went to form his boogie pack to look for more EVOs, when he heard a whimper, a strange one at that. He froze in his pace before looking over his shoulder. In the shadows of a broken house, he saw small movement. Rex narrowed his eyes and cautiously walked over, his nanites ready if something attacked. The shadow moved again, sounding like it was stumbling around like a drunk man. Rex shuffled against the wall, fists tight. When he reached the corner, he formed his smack hands and jumped out, ready for a battle.

To his surprise, along with horror, he was greeted with a sickly sight. A scary looking wolf EVO was currently on its side, weak and helpless. It panted so softly, so faintly, struggling to catch its breath. Its body twitched randomly, like something kept jabbing it in certain spots. It didn't seem to notice Rex, as its eyes were pale, cloudy and unable to focus on anything, like nothing was there for it to see. Its eyelids kept getting heavy too, nearly covering the lifeless eyes it held. What unsettled Rex the most was the pool of blood around its head and muzzle. Thick, dark and filthy with saliva and dirt. The dying wolf coughed, blood spitting out of its mouth, then simply drooling out, staining its mouth and teeth.

Rex just stared in horror and dread, feeling so sympathetic to the helpless EVO. If it weren't for the rising chest as it breathed and the soft whimpers, Rex would have surely thought it was dead. Every time it coughed, blood spilling out of it, Rex felt his chest tighten in pain and dismay. His smack hands vanished as he dived down to the creature, not caring if it tried to hurt him. And it didn't, it just whimpered and twitched. Rex was on his knees, gazing over the animal in shock, even feeling his hands shake lightly.

"It's ok buddy, I'm gonna help you…" Rex comforted, though a little hesitant.

He reached out his hands and pulled the wolf's head onto his lap, not caring about the blood staining his pants. The wolf now seemed to be aware of him, shuffling weakly with panic. Rex knew he had to kept it calm, so he started to pet it softly, whispering tender words of comfort. The wolf seemed to understand the boy meant no harm and calmed down, not having much energy to keep fighting anyway. Rex sighed softly before taking a sharp breath and placing his hands on the EVO. He was going to see if his nanites detected anything or maybe see if curing it helped. With his eyes closed again, he commanded his nanites to scan the creature. Blue markings quickly formed on the wolf. Rex sat there, getting back readings from his nanites.

"Come on…" Rex mumbled, quietly.

When his nanites locked onto something, he suddenly felt a jolt of shock and pain. Rex yelped before pulling back, shuffling away from the wolf to calm himself. His face grimaced, his fists tightening as he ordered his nanites to settle. It took them a minute to calm themselves and stop giving Rex a rush of pain. He grunted and sat up properly, flexing his hands and fingers.

"What was that about?..." Rex questioned his nanites, panting a tiny bit.

They had found something, something they didn't like. They made Rex reject the wolf so they didn't have to keep dealing with it, almost frightened. This made Rex even more curious and wanting to help the wolf, if his nanites didn't like it, then it had to be bad. He heard his earpiece beep before clicking it.

"Ya?" Rex said, calming himself by now.

It turns out it was Holiday. "Rex, what happened? Your nanites just jolted suddenly."

Rex glanced over at the wolf. "Ah...I was trying to help an EVO."

"Curing it? Strange, your nanites don't tend to act like this." Holiday puzzled.

"No, no, not that." He pulled himself up. "I found this EVO that's sick, I don't know what with."

"Sick? What's happening to it?" Holiday asked, ready to write down the symptoms.

Rex scratched the back of his head. "It's laying on its side, weak and barely moving. It seems to be struggling to be breathing and keeps twitching. Eyesight seems very poor as it didn't see me before. But what's scaring me the most is that it's coughing blood…" Rex almost whispered the last part, fixated on the blood around the floor.

"Sounds like the poor thing caught a deadly disease…" Holiday spoke softly, almost imagining the creature's situation. "But if your nanites are telling you to stay away, I advise you follow what they're saying."

Rex frowned. "What? But it needs help, it seems so close to death."

"I know Rex, but we can't risk you getting sick or hurt." Holiday calmly stated.

"I've only gotten sick once, my nanites take care of the problem." Rex argued.

"They do, but if even they're warning you, don't you think you should listen?" Holiday said, hoping Rex wouldn't disobey.

Rex sighed, his eyes still on the wolf. "It needs help…"

"And we'll get it help. We can have it brought on the ship and some of our doctors and scientists can look over it. There's nothing wrong with you letting others help it." Holiday consoled.

Rex paused, staring at the blood before looking at the wolf's face. It's eyes were now closed, but it stilled twitched and coughed. He reached a hand out, towards the poor animal. But his nanites jolted, not enough to make Rex in shock, but enough as a small warning. His hand was still held out. He wanted to help, but he knew Holiday was right. With a. upset sigh, he pulled his hand back.

"Ya, alright…" He replied, guilty.

Holiday could hear the guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry Rex, I know you would have done what you could. I'll send some soldiers over to gather it."

Rex simply nodded, trying to block out the whimpers from the wolf. He rubbed his arm and started to walk off, hesitantly. He wasn't happy, especially with himself and his nanites. He could have taken it, he could have helped. Rex shook his head, trying to remove those thoughts to deal with later. For now, he needed to deal with the rest of the EVOs around town. He glanced over his shoulder, giving a soft look to the wolf.

"I'm sorry, buddy…" He whispered to it.

He turned away and walked onto the street. He placed his goggles over his eyes and was about to summon his boogie back, when he shivered awkwardly and felt something crawl up his spine. He knew this feeling, it was something he'd get whenever Breach appeared. He narrowed his eyes and they darted around, trying to locate the strange girl. He saw nothing, nor hear anything. This was strange, given Breach would always show up every now and again to tease Rex and mess around with him. This time, she didn't even show herself. He frowned, raising an eyebrow and turned back to the streets.

"Don't tell me my nanites are bugging out." He grumbled, forming his boogie pack and taking off.

Rex had failed to notice the movement and glow of red in the wolf's location. A female figure grabbed the wolf, dragging it into her portal, before vanishing from the scene.

* * *

Rex flew over the streets of Arizona, keeping his guard up and watching out for EVOs. Guilt still tugged on him, like shackles trying to pull him back to the ill EVO. He had to keep brushing it off, ignoring it. He kept telling himself that it'd get help, it'd be ok and he did what was right, as harsh as it might seem. He was cut out of his thoughts when his ear piece beeped. He clicked it.

"Rex." Six's voice spoke from it. "Got a big EVO in our location, need your help to deal with it."

"On my way." Rex replied, immediately turning to the right direction.

As he flew, he came closer to where Six and the grunts were fighting the EVO. From Rex's distances, he managed to guess that the EVO appeared to be a bear. Six was right, the thing was big, towering some of the smaller houses. Rex saw sparks from guns being fired at the creature and tried picking up the pace.

He was close when his eyes widen, a sudden flash of pain washed over his body, his nanites freaking out and his breathing was cut off for a moment. When he could breathe again, he gasped in pain. His circuit board markings flashed over him and his boogie pack fell apart, leaving him to fall from the sky and onto the concrete road. The ground cracked and Rex left a small hole.

"Mmgh…" Rex groaned, feeling the damage and his senses coming back.

He sat up and rubbed his side, face twisting in pain given from the fall. But, he questioned the sudden pain from before. It was like someone electrocuted him, but it only lasted a split second and was out of nowhere. His nanites were acting strangely too, on edge from what happened. He scanned over himself, he didn't seem to have broken anything, but he reckoned he'd get some bruising. His earpiece beeped once more.

"Rex! Are you alright? Your nanites jolted again." Holiday asked, a panicked tone to her voice.

Rex shook his head, rubbing his shoulder. "Arg, ya. Just had a bad landing."

"Your nanites are acting strange." Holiday stated.

"I think I noticed. They just shut off suddenly." He croaked, annoyed.

"They seem to be calming down now, but I don't know." Holiday mumbled, unsure about the situation.

Rex pulled himself up, brushing himself off. "I'm alive so I'm fine."

"Just because you seem ok doesn't mean everything's alright." Holiday added.

"You can take a look at me later, first I need to help with this EVO." Rex turned to the street leading to Six and the others.

Holiday went to say something but stopped herself, pausing, before sighing. "I'll keep an eye on you, just be careful."

Rex smirked, smugly. "Don't worry, as Six says, I'm hard to kill."

Holiday didn't reply to that, most likely since she wasn't fond of people saying that. Yes, it was hard to kill Rex, but that didn't mean the boy was indestructible. Rex had waited for a reply, when he didn't get one, he left.

Rushing down the street, soon coming to the fight zone. Right away, he heard a grizzly roar before a soldier was thrown towards him. Reacting, he made his smack hands and caught the grunt, placing them down and turning to the beast. The bear EVO was swatting its claws at everyone who dares get close, including Six, who was currently ducking and rolling around. Rex narrowed his eyes and charged in, crying out his own roar before slamming his smack hands across the EVO's face. It howled in pain and shock, stumbling back. Six stopped moving, looking over to Rex.

"You're late." He simply said.

Rex gave him a look. "I had reasons."

The bear threw its head forward, nearly biting down on the distracted boy. Rex reacted in time, catching its jaws and holding them open. He grunted and twisted its head, slamming it into the ground. It struggled and batted a paw at him, pushing Rex away. The teen fell back and Six dashed in, stabbing a blade into the creature's side. It howled out in pain, again, before headbutting Six. The man in green was thrown back too, but he caught himself and flipped, landing on his feet in style.

Rex pulled himself up and formed his punk busters, jumping high into the air before landing on the bear. It screamed a roar and shook its body, throwing Rex off of it. Rex landed before dashing in again. He raised one of his punk busters, swinging it and kicking the bear's side. It was thrown back and slammed into the side of a house. It growled, picking up a slab of the house, tossing it at Rex.

Rex switched to his smack hands, catching it and sliding back. "Hey!"

It didn't seem to care as it charged towards him, swatting at him. Rex dropped the piece of wall and jumped back. The bear kept trying to hit him, but Rex kept dodging, jumping around as if they were dancing.

"Fuzzy butt wants to dance, eh?" Rex teased, rolling as he dodged.

It growled and bared its teeth, eyes narrowed and it tried biting him. Rex slapped its head as it came towards him, swatting it to the side.

"No biting your dance partner-" Rex suddenly felt that jolt of pain again, freezing.

Six caught sight of this, about to call out to Rex, but the bear reacted quicker. It took this moment to hit Rex with its clawed paws. Rex yelped and was flung back, crashing into the ground before rolling across it. His back hit a piece of rubble, harshly. Rex took a sharp breath. Six looked at the boy, concerned, though he didn't show it, like normal.

The bear hissed a low growl, dashing towards Rex. The teen saw the creature coming towards him, his hand glowed as he tried to make his BFS. The metal had begun to form, when the hum of nanites vanished and the metal broke apart, making his eyes widen in panic.

"Six! Rex's biometric readings have flatlined. Something's wrong." Holiday piped in, calling Six.

Six didn't reply, already seeing a problem. He dashed forward and jumped in front of his charge. The bear didn't seem to care he jumped in the way, not scared of the man. Six narrowed his eyes and jumped, just as the bear tried to bite him. He landed on its head and shoved his remaining sword into the back of its neck. This resulted in the beast crying out in pain, shaking to get Six off of itself. Six gripped onto the sword, refusing to let go.

"S-Six…" Rex grunted, watching his mentor.

Six didn't reply, but some grunts rushed over to help Rex. The agent pushed the sword in deeper, twisting and hurting the monster. It cried out again, whining before it slowly started to topple. Six waited before yanking out his sword and jumping off the bear before it fell. It whimpered, laying on its side as it tried to deal with the pain, a wound leaking blood from the back of its neck. Six huffed, yanking out his other sword from it, not caring for its yelp of pain.

"Sir!" A grunt called out.

Six flicked around, seeing two grunts holding Rex up. The boy didn't seem too well. He kept rubbing his head, even removed his goggles from his face. And while others might not have noticed, Six could see he was a tad paler than normal.

"Anyone catch that thing's licensed." Rex joked, dazed.

Six walked up to Rex, the two grunts let go of the boy. Rex looked up to Six, noticing his vision was a little foggy around the edges.

"What happened?" Six asked, almost like an order.

Rex shrugged. "I don't know, my nanites keep shutting off or fluctuating." He rubbed the back of his head.

"When did this start?" Six questioned, given the boy seemed fine last he saw him.

Rex's eyes looked away for a moment, a hint of guilt shined in them. "I found this sick EVO, I tried helping it but the Doc told me to stay away."

"Did you catch something from it?" Six questioned.

"I don't know, didn't even know what it had in the first place." Rex tilted his head. "Plus, my nanites tell me if there's an illness or virus trying to get in me."

"Even so, you shouldn't risk anything." Six cautioned.

A grunt joined in. "We can head back now, seems all the EVOs have been dealt with."

Six gave them a nod before turning back to Rex. "Which means we're going back and you're getting a check-up."

Rex groaned. "Six, I'm fine. Just a hiccup."

"A dangerous hiccup. What would have happened if I weren't here?" Six countered.

Rex rolled his eyes lightly. "I can handle it, not the first time my nanites bug out by surprise."

Six raised a brow, showing his trademark look of annoyance. Rex raised his hands, regretting the sass.

"Alright, alright." Rex said, still unsure about the drama over him.

With that, the grunts grabbed their things and began heading to the ships. Other Providence jets came by, the pickup and clean-up crew. As they walked towards their jet, Rex watched the other jets fly over the city. He glanced over to the direction of where he found that wolf EVO, happy to see a jet landing near it. He turned back, seeing Six didn't wait up. Rex picked up the pace and walked behind the agent, hands in his pockets.

The grunts and agents started taking their seats, buckling themselves in. They had already put their weapons and gear away, ready to head home after a long day. Rex could agree, still annoyed by how long they spent out there. He was tired, very tired. He started to think about it, realising he was more tired than he normally should. He was about to ask Six about it, when right on queue he felt another jolt, this time it was torturous.

"GAH!" Rex cried out, startling everyone.

Six flicked around, seeing Rex drop to the ground, clutching his stomach and chest. The grunts all looked over, panicked at the sight. The boy curled in on himself, shaking violently as he struggled on the ground, continuing to cry out in a blood-chilling scream. Six spent no seconds wasted, rushing over to Rex and kneeling down.

"Rex, Rex! Can you hear me?" Six exclaimed.

He got no reply as the boy kept squirming on the floor. Light began to glow off the latino as his symbols appeared. Yet this time, the lights kept fading and flashing rapidly, showing a distress within his nanites and his body. Rex snapped his mouth shut, trying to stop himself from scream. This time, he would just gasp or yelp, trying to repress the urge to cry out.

Holiday called in with Six. "What's going on!? Rex's vitals and biometrics are going crazy, they're all over the place!" She yelled into the earpiece.

Six's eyes didn't leave Rex. "He just dropped to the ground and started screaming and struggling. His nanites seem to be freaking out too."

"Is he responding?" Holiday asked, trying to work through the panic.

"No, can't focus on anything." Six answered.

Rex rolled onto his back, arms and legs stretched out. Breathing was starting to become a struggle, barely able to gasp for air. Finally, some of the grunts were brave enough to unbuckle themselves and rush over to aid Six and the fallen EVO teen.

"You'll have to hold down his arms and legs, can't risk him hurting himself or the area around him." Holiday quickly explained.

Six looked over the grunts. "Three of you, help me grab his legs and arms." He ordered.

They gave a quick nod and did as they were told. Six took one of Rex's arms, nearly being tugged forward by the struggling teen. Rex whimpered and tugged harder, unsure of what was going on.

"Try and get his attention, keep him calm and get him back, fast." Holiday ordered, trying to stay professional.

Six wasn't sure what to say, but gave it a try. "Rex, Rex! You're safe, you need to relax." He called out.

Rex whimpered again, sweat rolling down his face. His symbols flashed again and he cried out, pulling harder. Two of the grunts nearly lost their grip.

"You have to listen to me Rex, you need to calm down." Six insisted, keeping his grip strong.

Rex still didn't seem to understand. His torso jolted up for a moment, his breathing cut off again. He gritted his teeth and shoved back the grunt holding his other arm. The grunt fell back, but wasn't harmed. Six reacted and grabbed Rex's other arm himself, holding both arms down. His head was over Rex's and he spoke again, not being able to take the poor boy's distress anymore.

"We can help you, I promise, but you need to calm down before you do any more damage." Six pleaded, doing his best to keep his emotions settled. "I'm right here Rex, I'm right here."

Rex's eyes snapped open, scared and in shock, but saw Six above him. He heard him, piecing together the words through the pain. Rex swallowed, nodding stiffly and shut his eyes. He gritted his teeth again and forced himself to stop tugging, to stop struggling as much and just had to allow the pain to flow through him. He hated it, but he knew he had to follow Six's orders.

Six took a sharp breath, hesitantly letting go of Rex's arms, along with the grunts who held down his legs. The boy was stiff, shaking in one spot, sweat was now pouring down his face that grew paler. Six wanted it to stop, wanted to know what the problem was so they could help the teen, for now they had to wait.

Suddenly, Rex wheezed, his body rolled onto its side. He gasped for air but only started to cough violently. His face scrunched up, hands over his stomach and his cheeks puffed slightly, as if he was trying to hold back the air he was coughing. The grunts near Six shuffled back, fearing the boy was about to puke chunks. But it was worse.

Rex couldn't hold it back and vomited, but with blood. A puddle of it sprayed out, covering the floor in front of Rex's face. It mixed with his spit and the metal floor, dripping out of his mouth, lips stained with it. This caused everyone's eyes and mouths to widen, even Six.

He needed help, now.

* * *

Panic filled Providence as soon as they heard about Rex's condition. The moment the plane touched down and opened, grunts rushed in and used a stretcher to carry the teen to the medical zone. The grunts who were with Six and Rex had to be taken somewhere, as no one wanted to risk whatever kind of virus they had to spread. Even Six had to be taken, much to frustration. He last saw Rex being taken away through the crowding chaos. He knew he shouldn't worry, Rex would be taken to Holiday and her leading scientists and doctors, but he couldn't help it, the boy was his responsibility, and even if he doesn't say it much, he does care for Rex, deeply.

For now, Six and his grunts were in quarantine as they were scanned over and tested, even waiting to see if any of them would show the same symptoms as Rex. Six just paced around the room, his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, no one wanted to speak to him or tell him to stop.

Six would hear some of the grunts whisper to each other, questioning what just happened. They seemed put off or scared about the scene they saw, some even saying they hoped Rex would be alright. Six suppressed the urge to sigh or huff in annoyance.

Everyone snapped their heads up when they heard the door creak open, Six stopped in his pace and turned. In came Holiday, she looked pale but from exhaustion and maybe shock. Her hair was a little messy and her eyes showed she'd been through a couple of emotions, but she stayed professional.

"You can all leave, none of you are infected." She stepped to the side. "You've been given tomorrow to recover and relax."

They stood and strolled out, some giving a nod or thanks to the doctor. When the last one left, she placed her focus on Six. He was staring at her, stiff and quiet.

"I can take you to see him, but only if you want to…" Holiday offered, a little wary of Six.

He didn't say anything, just stood quietly for some time before nodding and following her. The pair walked down the halls, heading towards the medical ward.

"His body has stopped shaking and struggling, along with his nanites. He's tired, very tired, along with not being able to respond strongly to his senses, so he'll be a little slow if you talk to him or won't understand anything. We have to keep him awake, can't risk him falling asleep due to many reasons. His temperature is out of control, sometimes too hot or sometimes too cold, never stable. But…" She paused, her expression falling. "He's still coughing blood, he can't stop it. We don't know what the cause is so far, it doesn't appear to be a problem with himself, so we're taking a look at his nanites." Holiday explained, grimly.

Six nodded stiffly, scanning over Holiday. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "It was so sudden. I'm trained for this kind of thing but yet…"

"Still comes as a shocker." Six finished her sentence.

Holiday glanced at him, nodding softly in agreement. They finally reached the room, Holiday slid open the door and stepped in, immediately walking over to the other doctors that were looking at the reports and Rex. Six hesitated but stepped in, looking over to Holiday and the doctors, who were blocking his view on Rex. Holiday seemed to be talking to the doctors about something, but Six paid no mind to them.

Everyone was interrupted by the sound of coughing, followed by puking. Holiday turned to Rex and pointed to the other doctors.

"Check the reports." She ordered.

They did as they were told and went off to work. Once they moved away, Six joined Holiday's side. There he saw Rex, laying on his side, puking blood into a bucket off the side of his medical table. His normal tan skin was now pale, a greyish brown. Brown eyes that are normally filled with joy and life, now fading, losing the bright emotions they emitted. Heavy bags were under his eyes, showing how tired he became, mostly from body stress and the constant vomiting. His hair was much like Holiday's, messy and unsorted. His breathing came out as wheezes or drawn out and ragged. Blood dribbled down his mouth, his lips were stained with it, again. Six also noticed that his jacket, gloves, goggles, shoes and socks were off to the side.

Holiday gave a sympathetic look, grabbing a wet towel and wiping Rex's mouth, cleaning away the thick blood, along with wiping some off the medical table. Six's eyes looked away, just for a moment. The kid had seen much better days. He looked so helpless and weak, showing none of his joyful and wild emotions. Even when Rex got hurt, he'd still joke a little to try and keep the situations calm, here, he couldn't do it.

"Mmgh…" Rex moaned, feeling the cold wet towel.

"It's ok, Rex, it's just me…" Holiday soothed.

"...Holly…" Rex breathed out.

Holiday nodded. "I brought someone to see you."

Rex shifted his head, his eyes struggled to move on their own. He looked at Six, his eye focused and confused with everything they saw, but he would recognize that green anywhere.

"Six'm?…" Rex slurred.

Six felt a little uneased, being stared at by the ill EVO. He wasn't sure he wanted to be here, but he couldn't just leave Holiday and Rex like this.

"Ya, it's me." Six confirmed.

"Mmh...didn't hurth..anyone, did I?..." Rex mumbled.

Six was about to ask what he meant, but remembered back to how it took him and three people to hold him down before. "No, no one's hurt."

"No one…" Rex took a moment to process the words. "...Good…"

He rested his face against the cold metal of the table, struggling to keep conscious. Holiday noticed this and gently shook his shoulder, not enough to hurt him though.

"Rex, you need to stay awake." She warned him.

Rex groaned. "Tired…"

"I know sweetie, but you can't risk it." Holiday soothed, rubbing his arm.

He groaned again, shuffling to turn his head slightly and keep his eyes open. Holiday gave him a comforting smile, Six just stood there like normal.

"...Ok…" Rex sighed, wheezing.

His face started to scrunch oddly, looking uncomfortable and hurt. Holiday realised what was about to happen and stepped back with Six. Rex moved his head over the edge of the table and coughed, soon spewing blood into his bucket. Holiday held a soft sad look, upset she couldn't help Rex any further. Six's eyes narrowed slightly, struggling in this difficult situation.

Rex whimpered, eyes tightly closed. "H-hurts…"

"We're doing our best, you just have to hold on." Holiday stepped over, brushing her fingers through his hair. "I promise we'll find something."

Rex relaxed as he felts her fingers through his hair, comforting him. He mumbled a response but no one understood it. When he was relaxed enough, Holiday pulled back and walked over to Six, giving Rex some space. Six's eyes were fixated on the bucket of blood, unable to look away.

A doctor called out to Holiday. "Doctor Holiday, you need to take a look at this."

Holiday looked over to Six. "Keep watch over him." Then walked over to the other doctor.

Six stood still, he didn't even have a chance to say no. Then again, he might not have been able to say no. He finally shifted his gaze, away from the blood bucket, to his young charge. Rex was just staring forward, blinking slowly. Six knew he wasn't focusing on anything in particular.

He noticed that Holiday didn't wipe his bloody mouth this time. He would call her over, but she seems to be working on something. Instead, he decided to grab the wet towel and walk up to Rex. The boy shuffled his head, aware Six was closer now, though he wasn't expecting Six to clean his mouth.

"Six'f?..." Rex slurred.

"Sorry." Six said, wiping off the last of the blood.

"S'ok…" Rex breathed. "I should...be sorry…"

"If you're blaming yourself for this, don't. You didn't know." Six assured him, not wanting Rex to start drawling on about how he made a mistake.

"But…" Rex whimpered.

Six placed the stained towel down. "Rex, no. At least not now." He said, a little too sternly.

Rex closed his mouth, not saying anything else. Six wondered for a moment if he came off a bit too harsh, he wasn't good with this kind of thing. But then, Rex spoke again.

"Six?..." His eyes looked to the green man.

"Yes?" Six raised a questioning brow.

Rex swallowed. "Can I s-sleep in...on early'h missions from now on?..." He pulled off his best smile, which wasn't much.

As much as this wasn't a time to joke, Six was happy to see that Rex still had a little bit of fire left in him. So, Six allowed a small smile from himself.

"Nice try." Six said.

"Damn…" Rex's smile faded.

"Six, come here." Holiday called to him.

Six raised a brow and turned to her direction. He took a moment to glance at Rex before walking over to her. She was currently looking over a screen that showed Rex's nanites and biometric readings.

"We've located the problem, it's in his nanites." She spoke sternly, brows furrowed.

"Then what do we do to stop it?" He asked her.

"That's the problem, we know it's something with the nanites causing the problem, but we don't know why." She explained, turning in her chair to look up at him.

"We're stuck again?" Six frowned.

"Actually, I was hoping you could get Caesar?" She requested.

Six stood there. "...Why?"

"He knows more about nanites than I do, I'm sure he can find something." Holiday explained.

"I don't think he'd handle this situation well, given who the patient is." Six expressed, he wasn't very fond of Caesar.

Holiday frowned. "Six, we need everyone we can. Like it or not, but he may be the only way to save Rex." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And I know you care enough about him to get his brother."

Six gazed at her silently, then looked at Rex, then back at her. Without another word, he got up and walked out.

* * *

The moment Six stepped into Caesar's lab, he heard something blow up. He looked over to one of the workbenches, seeing Caesar coughing and waving his hand, smoke coming out of a strange device he was working on.

"Dios, eso no debería suceder!" Caesar exclaimed.

It was then he noticed he had a visitor. He turned in his chair, seeing Six who was holding a displeased look. Caesar just gave his smile and waved.

"Evening, Six." Caesar brushed himself off and placed his tool down. "How may I help?"

Six raised an eyebrow. "Have you even stepped out of here today?"

Caesar blinked. "What day is it?"

Six resisted the urge to facepalm. "Tuesday."

Caesar's eyes widened. "I thought it was Monday"

Six sometimes found it hard to believe this man was a brilliant scientist. "No, you've also seemed to not have heard what's been going on?"

Caesar shook his head. "Didn't hear anything, no one has been in here anyway." He started to write in a notepad next to him. "Which reminds me, have you seen Rex? I wanted to show a new invention to him." Caesar grinned lightly.

"That's the reason I'm here." Six stated, careful with his words.

Caesar looked back at him. "¿Qué?"

There was an awkward silence as Six tried to find the best words. He wasn't sure how Caesar would react. "Rex is currently in the medical bay. His nanites seem to be causing him trouble to the point where he might not make it."

* * *

Next thing Six knew, Caesar was dashing down the halls at a blinding speed, Six right behind him. He questioned how a scientist like Caesar could be this fast, then again, his little brother is in danger.

Caesar busted into the room. "Rex!?" Caesar called out in fear.

He heard a familiar, but weak, groan before Holiday sped walked up to him, finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." She ordered in a low tone.

Caesar didn't seem to care about that. "Where is he?"

Holiday gestured for him to follow, as he did. She guided him to the medical tables and Caesar left her side to join Rex's, eyes wide and scanning over his brother.

"Mijo?" Caesar whispered.

Holiday gave a soft look but glanced over her shoulder as Six finally came in. Rex opened his eyes slightly and shuffled his head. He got confused by the word, before realising it was Spanish and knowing who tends to say it.

"Hey bro…" He mumbled, voice rough and weak.

Caesar was analyzing what he saw. His baby brother was currently half dead on a medical table, pale as a white sheet, sweating like a waterfall and has a bucket of blood next to him. Ya, he wasn't liking what he was seeing. He turned his attention to Holiday.

"What's going on?" He also demanded.

Six frowned. "I was going to tell you…"

Holiday cut Six off, before he said something else. "We believe he caught something from an EVO he found, given he's sharing the same symptoms as it." She started to walk over to a monitor, Caesar following behind.

Six went to follow, but decided he'd stay with Rex. The boy even flashed him a weak smile for a moment. Holiday showed Caesar what all the scanners and reports were saying.

"Coughing blood, constant fever with varying temperatures, pain around the body, headaches, senses failing, brain slowing down. But it's not some kind of disease or illness." She tapped the monitor and brought up the nanite scans. "Something's wrong with his nanites. They're causing this."

Caesar rubbed his chin, listening to the doctor as she listed off the problems. "So you want my help, I see."

Holiday nodded. "If you can, we're running out of options." She looked over to Six and Rex. "And time…"

Caesar narrowed his eyes and plopped himself into a chair, in front of the monitor. He wasn't wasting any time when his last family member was in a deathly condition. Holiday blinked, almost surprised by his reaction. But she didn't question it, happy that the older Salazar was helping. So she helped him, getting readings, files and reports he needed.

While the two were working their hardest. Six kept watch over Rex, making sure the boy doesn't fall asleep or cleans up any blood the boy pukes, though that was becoming less frequent, luckily.

Rex felt Six shake him lightly again, keeping him awake. He groaned but knew that the man was trying to take care of him. He was happy that someone was watching over him, as he won't admit it, but he was scared. He knew whatever this was could kill him, no one had to tell him. He didn't want to leave so suddenly, not with so many people counting on him.

Rex put his focus on Six, trying not to think about it. His eyes drifted over the man that was his mentor for the years he could remember. He was honestly a little surprised by how caring Six was being, watching over the teen and helping him with what he needed. It made Rex secretly smile to himself. If he got out of this, he wouldn't let Six hear the end of how he became an aggro-nanny nurse.

 _That's if he got out of this..._

* * *

Time passed, soon the afternoon became night, then it became very early in the morning. Caesar and Holiday had not stopped working. They were close, very close. But time was slipping out of their grasp as Rex was getting worse. Sometimes he couldn't breathe, sometimes he'd be so close to dropping into slumber, he even choked on some blood at one point, but Six handled it.

The door suddenly slid open as Bobo peered in. He hadn't made the time to visit the other day, feeling guilty about it. From what he heard, he was actually unsure if he wanted to see his roommate in such a condition, but told himself to man up.

"Ya all alright?" Bobo said.

Holiday and Caesar didn't reply, too focused on work. Six decided to talk for them.

"They're doing their best, but we're running out of time." Six spared a glance at Rex.

Bobo turned his glance at Rex too, almost flinching at the sight of the boy. He strolled over and gazed at him.

"Sheesh, talk about a sick day." Bobo joked, dryly.

Rex cracked open his eyes, staring at Bobo. "ha ha…"

Bobo wasn't expecting him to talk, but he gave his chimp grin. Rex smiled back at him before closing his eyes again. Bobo looked over to Caesar and Holiday.

"Rush hour." He mumbled.

Six gazed at them too, watching them work. Bobo turned back to Rex, standing quietly. There was a sudden beep from the monitor Caesar was at. Caesar's eyes widen as he read over the report.

"Holiday, over here." He waved her over.

Holiday was by his side in a flash. "What, did you find something?"

Caesar pulled up a screen. "I knew something was wrong. It's not his nanites doing this, it's different types of nanites." He brought up two holograms of nanites. "But the problem is, they look practically the same, it's why we didn't notice anything." He gestured. "There like if a virus or disease were nanites, attacking the body like any given illness. But it appears to only infect EVOs."

Holiday's eyes widened and she looked to Bobo. "You should stay back."

Bobo raised his hands and walked away from Rex and Six, not wanting to catch this virus.

Caesar conuited. "Now here's the real problem. It's not just us that can't tell the difference between these nanites and his ones. They disguise themselves so well, that Rex's own nanites can't even distinguish them, so they can hide among them. While they're hidden and breaking Rex from the inside, his nanites are trying to fix him, heal what's being damaged and trying to find the cause. So while they're busy, the virus nanites can also corrupt his, slowly taking over the nanites in his body." He pulled up another screen, one showing the Omega. "Not even the Omega can tell which nanites are harmful, not until they get too close to it."

The screen played a scene, showing virus nanites getting close to the Omega nanite. The Omega flashed and shocks them, breaking them apart.

"But it won't be able to do this forever, not with so many corrupt nanites." Caesar's voice turned grim. "And when that happens, we'll lose him forever."

Holiday covered her mouth, preventing a gasp of terror. This was more serious than they thought. She narrowed her eyes.

"How do we get rid of them?" She asked.

"We need a way to remove his nanites besides the omega, can't risk missing any." Caesar explained.

Six finally came over. "Purgatory and it's nanite tank."

Holiday's eyes widened with realisation. "Six, you're a genius."

Caesar raised a brow, confused by what that meant. Holiday saw his confused look and explained.

"When Rex carries too many nanites from curing, we load them off in a nanite tank at a base called Purgatory." Holiday said.

Caesar nodded, understanding. "Then we better head over, fast-"

The monitor beeped in alarm, flashing red and pulling up Rex's vitals. Holiday shoved Caesar to the side and read it, her face turning petrified.

"S-Six…" Rex whimpered.

Six was by his side the moment he spoke. "Rex?"

"I-I can't...move…" Rex whimpered again, his breathing quickening out of panic.

Holiday rushed over. "His body is shutting down. We have to get him to Purgatory, now."

Six flicked a hand to his earpiece. "This is Agent Six here, prepare a jet."

* * *

At first there was chaos from the sudden request for a jet. But once Rex was boarded on with Six, Holiday and Ceasar, things became set in stone. Rex laid on a stretcher, Holiday and Caesar watching him and his vitals. Six was up front, standing next to the pilot, sometimes ordering them to go quicker.

They couldn't lose Rex, they just couldn't. He was the cure, the fighter, the hero who needed to save the world from the danger of nanites. No one was sure what would happen if they lost him. It wouldn't be good, they were sure of that. Providence was not having their number one weapon die on them, they had come too far.

But mostly, there were people who cared for Rex. His death would hurt them, scar them. Holiday, Six, Caesar, Bobo, Noah, Hong Kong gang, Providence members he befriended, even White Knight to some degree.

Holiday looked over her pad, seeing the scans and vitals of Rex. Her heart fell, reading the pain the boy was going through. Rex didn't need to be screaming in pain to show it. Her eyes drifted away from the pad, looking at the weak, tired, ill boy she had grown to care for. His whimper felt like a stab to the stomach. Maternal instincts kicked in and she grabbed the boy's hand, rubbing it gently.

"It's ok Rex...it's ok…" She whispered, softly in a hush.

Rex couldn't move his head or feel many parts of his body, but he knew she was there, comforting him. He liked that, he only hoped she was right.

Holiday gave a warm smile, but she noticed a change in Rex's expression. It was small, but he looked scared for some reason. Rex wished he could tell her the strange shiver he got, the same one he gets when a certain someone appears.

A flash of red appeared behind Holiday

"Holiday!" Caesar called out, shocked.

Before she could react, large hands swatted her to the side. She crashed onto the metal ground, hissing lightly.

"Hello." A cheerful but eary voice spoke.

Holidays eyes widened and she rolled onto her back, seeing Breach standing there. Breach locked onto Rex and strolled towards him. Caesar dashed up to her, trying to stop her. Breach merely smacked a hand at him, slamming him into the wall. Holiday growled and jumped to her feet. She swung a fist and hit the back of Breach, a yelp coming from the strange EVO.

"Not playing nicely." Breach mumbled.

The EVO flicked around and hit Holiday back, right in the stomach. Holiday gasped and clutched it, nearly falling back. Caesar took this moment to jump at Breach, but the girl saw it coming. A flick of her hand and a portal caught Caesar. She smirked at holiday and placed a portal over her, dropping the older Salazar on him. The pair collided and fell onto the floor. Six came in at that moment.

"Here comes the babysitter." Breach huffed, hands raised.

Six narrowed his eyes and pulled out his blades, livid this girl showed up out of all the times she could. He dashed forward and sliced in a skillful manner. Brech kept dodging, sometimes casting a portal that Six dodged. Evenly matched.

Holiday managed to shove Caesar off and stood, eyes fixated on the scene in front of her. Her attention turned to Rex who wasn't moving at all, eyes closed. She rushed over, about to reach him when Breach caught sight of her. The girl smirked again, casting a portal and catching Holiday. She casted another, this time in front of herself. She dropped Holiday out it, making Six stop in his actions as not to additional hurt Holiday. The hesitant was enough for Breach, pulling Holiday and Six into a portal before using it to fling them into a wall.

Holiday's back smacked the wall and Six hit his side, both collapsing and trying to steady themselves. Caesar looked over in shock before he saw Breach walk up to Rex, gazing at him.

"The shiny one is becoming rusted, I don't like that." Breach mused.

Using her big hands, she picked up Rex, cradling him. Holiday narrowed her eyes, along with Caesar and Six.

"Put him down!" She demanded.

Breach looked over her shoulder, a green eye peeking out from under her raven hair. She simply smiled and disappeared into a portal, along with Rex.

"Mierda…" Caesar swore.

* * *

Van Kleiss was not pleased. It all started when he caught a strange illness that turned out to be corrupted forms of nanites. Luckily, with his knowledge of nanites, EVOs and mechanics, he figured out how to save himself. Unfortunately, many other EVOs were suffering from the same problem. An outbreak of the virus.

Originally, he wasn't doing anything about it. But when EVOs in his lands were catching it, along with the amount of EVOs catching it, he felt he had to do something. Biowolf and Skalamander would help him remove the virus nanites while Breach would go out and find them, using a device Van Kleiss made to track them

Van Kleiss didn't want to play doctor, he had too many plans he needed to sort out, to get done. But with what this virus was doing, he couldn't risk the extinction of EVOs. Oh, why couldn't it have only infected non-EVOs? That would work so much more in his favour.

Currently, he was looking over a wolf EVO that Breach found in Arizona. There was a flash of red when a portal appeared. Breach must have been bringing in another patient.

"Van Kleiss." She spoke behind him.

"I'm a little busy, Breach." He replied.

Biowolf looked behind him, he suddenly became fixated on the girl for some reason.

"He needs help." Breach stepped a bit closer.

Van Kleiss waved a hand. "If it's another patient, put him with the rest."

Breach kept being persistent. "He's special."

Van Kleiss was about to growl at the girl, but when he looked over his shoulder, his expression changed. Breach was currently holding a dying Rex, the boy almost looked like a corpse. The only indication he was alive was with his weak breathing. Van Kleiss sped walked over, eyes analyzing the boy.

"They were taking him somewhere, but they wouldn't have made it in time." Breach said, darkly.

Van Kleiss placed a hand on Rex's forehead, feeling the shifting fever and temperature. His nanites could also feel the virus throughout the boy.

"And soon we won't have enough time." He looked over to Biowolf. "Take care of these ones. The boy needs my attention more."

Biowolf was about to speak, not sure why they should bother to help the enemy. He thought better of it and did as he was told.

Rex's eyes opened ever so slightly, no one even noticed. He couldn't focus anyway, vaguely aware of speaking and someone holding him. He only heard one thing, a familiar voice.

"bring...I'll...hope...too late."

Then everything turned black and he fell into darkness, wondering if this was the end.

* * *

 ** _'Danger-Removed'_**

 _There was a soft hum._

 ** _'Recovering-1000-Restart'_**

 _He felt_ empty, _like he was missing something._

 ** _'Protocol-909-Engaged'_**

 _It was dark, he couldn't see anything. He only drifted._

 ** _'NaniteCount-Restoring-PleaseStandBy'_**

 _He slowly started to feel himself piece together. The empty feeling, it was being filled._

 ** _'40%'_**

 _Sounds. He heard sounds from the outside._

 ** _'67%'_**

 _The sense of touch and feeling returned. He noticed he was breathing, a good sign._

 ** _'80%'_**

 _He could taste something in his mouth. At first, it_ was just spit _, but then noticed traces of blood, giving off a metallic taste._

 ** _'100%'_**

 _Everything came back to him. He could feel, he could hear, he could taste, he could smell. He wanted to look, open his eyes and see where he was. But he was still tired, too tired to open his eyes. So instead, he rested back into the darkness, waiting for his energy to come back._

* * *

The moment his eyes opened, he saw the bricked roof, covered in vines and moss. Rex stayed like that for a good while, frozen in place through lack of energy, shock and confusion. He couldn't remember what happened, though he was super thankful he didn't lose all his memories, he just couldn't remember what happened after he boarded the jet.

When he could, he moved his fingers first, flexing them out and touching what he laid on. It was rough, but flat, had a rocky touch to it. He finally moved his head, laying it on its side. Rex laid on a stone table. The room looked pretty much like the roof. Bricks covered in moss and vines. He felt like he knew this place, though his mind hadn't clicked yet.

Taking a sharp breath, Rex used his hands to adjust himself, sitting up. His body felt stiff and drained, like he slept in the most uncomfortable spot in the world and didn't move for a week.

His hand travelled up his left arm, stopping when it touched some bandages. He inspected it. Around the top of his arm, right before reaching his shoulder, were some bandages. They weren't spread out far and only had a tiny spot of blood, letting Rex guess it was covering a hole from a needle.

"Strange…" He mumbled, voice almost dry.

His tongue swished around in his mouth, moistening it. He tasted metallic again and used his finger to wipe the inside of his mouth. He pulled it out and saw hints of blood, not enough to draw panic.

"Great…" Rex groaned, wiping his hand on his shirt.

He looked back at the area he was in. Nothing much to see but it did have an earthy smell. He knew he'd been here before, it was so familiar, on the tip of his tongue. Rex rubbed the back of his head.

He glanced down at his feet, they were close to the ground. He paused before taking a sharp breath and pushing off the stone table. His feet touched the ground, immediately shaking to the pressure. He grunted and used the stone table to steady himself, waiting for his legs to get accustomed to the pressure. Once they stopped shaking, he risked letting go and taking a step.

He immediately regretted it, falling forward. And he would have hit the ground, if not for a hand and gold gauntlet that caught him. When Rex saw the gauntlet, everything clicked together. He was in Abysus.

"Didn't think you were this moronic." Van Kleiss mused.

Rex shoved himself off of the man, catching himself on the stone table. " ¿¡Que demonios!?"

"You know I don't speak Spanish." Van Kleiss gave him a look.

"I said, what the hell!?" Rex repeated, this time in English.

"I advise you sit back down, might pass out again." Van Kleiss said, ignoring the outburst.

"And I should listen to you, why?" The teen glared, thickly.

"Because." He walked up to Rex. "I saved your life."

Rex opened his mouth, but then quickly shut it. He wasn't sure how what to say to that. He did start to feel more tired just by standing, so he sat back on the stone table.

"How are you feeling?" Van Kleiss asked, so casually.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Rex huffed, crossing his arms.

The man raised a brow, not amused. "I need you to be honest with me, don't give me this attitude."

"...Tired…" Rex admitted.

"You'll feel like that for a while. But your nanites should be working properly." Van Kleiss explained.

Rex just watched him, confused and uncomfortable. "Do I get an explanation for what happened?"

"Of course, I'm not that secretive." Van Kleiss replied.

Rex was tempted to make a sarcastic remark to that, but kept quiet. Van Kleiss walked over to a table, a tray of tools were located on it. Some of them made Rex shudder ever so slightly, they didn't look pleasing. The older EVO grabbed a bottle of water and brought it over to Rex, holding it out. The boy stared at it, suspiciously.

Van Kleiss shook his head. "I haven't poisoned it, Rex."

As much as Rex didn't trust the man, his thirst overpowered him. Taking the bottle and opening it slowly, he took a testing sip, waited to see if there were any effects, then drinking more of it.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The man asked.

Rex swallowed the water and wiped his mouth. "I'm pretty sure I was dying to some kind of virus, so they tried taking me somewhere in the jets, then it got fuzzy." He shrugged.

Van Kleiss nodded, knowingly. "Breach had taken you from the ship and brought you here. Then, I used what I knew and had to remove your parasitic nanites." His finger tapped on a table. "You were lucky she brought you here."

Rex raised a brow. "How so?"

"Because there was no way your people could have saved you in time. I doubt they understood all that was going on. By the time you were brought to me, all your nanites were overtaken except for the omega." He gestured at Rex. "Without it, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here anymore."

Rex's eyes travelled down to his own chest, feeling his heartbeat. He took a moment to sense his nanites, including his omega. It was still there, thankfully.

That brought a thought to Rex. "You didn't take it?"

"Hm?" Van Kleiss raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

"The Omega, you didn't take it." Rex placed a hand on his chest. "Why?"

"As much as I want it, neither you or the Omega were in the condition for a transfer, too much stress on you both." He pulled his hand off the table. "Too much of a risk, even now."

Rex sat back, relaxing on his table. Even with their villain and hero rivalry, Rex could tell the man was being genuine, disturbing him secretly. He gazed around the room before looking back.

"So...what was with this virus?" He asked.

Van Kleiss paused. "I suppose I can tell you, for once Providence could help." He rested against the table closest to him. "A plant EVO located in Montana caused the outbreak, infecting many, including myself." He gestured to himself. "Gave me the motivation to find a solution, which I won't go into since it would bore you, along with the fact you wouldn't understand."

Rex frowned, easily noting the villain's rude comment.

Van Kleiss gave a tiny smirk before continuing. "After learning how to remove the virus, I ended up getting caught in the task of playing doctor for my own EVOs and others. I gave Breach a device that allows her to find any EVOs with the corrupt nanites and bring them here. Been doing that for the past week now."

"Never saw you as a doctor, maybe that can be your new job instead of EVO warlord." Rex joked.

Van Kleiss ignored him. "Breach found you with the device and brought you here. Of course, I wasn't risking losing the Omega nanite."

Rex frowned, mumbling to himself. "Thanks, love you too."

"But, when you leave, you can get Providence to take out the EVO causing this mess, since they can't get infected by it." Van Kleiss added on.

Rex's eyes widen slightly. "You're letting me go?"

"Believe me, It's tempting to keep you here. Wouldn't be hard in your condition." The villain stated.

Rex gave an unsettled look. "I'm good…"

"That's what I thought." The man mused.

Rex paused before asking another question. "So, was the sudden migration of EVOs the virus's fault?"

Van Kleiss nodded. "Seems the EVO causing this doesn't like the heat, it's why the other EVOs were heading south, hotter climates."

"Ah, that explains that." Another thought came to Rex. "So, you're ok with Providence killing the EVO? I thought you were all for EVO peace."

Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't like pests or parasites, and that thing is a parasite. I thought you would have known that by now, given you are a pest to me."

Rex frowned again, did the man have to keep insulting him? Rex suddenly shivered, a red portal appearing behind him.

"Hello." The female voice chimed in.

Rex flicked around, jumping slightly. "Breach!"

She giggled to herself. "Nice to see you again, Rex."

When her portal vanished, Van Kleiss stood. "Breach, keep watch of our guest. I have other things to do." With that, Van Kleiss placed his hands behind his back and left.

Rex just stared in disbelief, having been left with the creepy girl. He looked back at Breach, who just stared at him. Rex shrugged, guessing he should make the most of it.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked.

* * *

Six looked out the window of their jet. The moment Rex had been taken, they called in other Providence jets and grunts, heading straight to the Abysus. The place looked the same from when Six had last seen it. He could only hope that Rex wasn't in one of Breach's pocket worlds or dead.

"See anything?" Holiday asked from her seat.

Six shook his head. Oddly, Abysus was quiet, barely any EVOs wandering around. Caesar was sitting in his seat, shuffling quite often. He wasn't a fan of this place, even more so if they did have Rex.

"We're coming up the castle." The pilot announced.

Six looked back out the window, seeing the crumbled castle that Van Kleiss called home. Every time they came here, something bad always happened, so Six was preparing himself. Holiday joined his side, leaving her seat.

"Landing in about five minutes-" The pilot was talking to the other pilots, but Holiday cut him off.

"Hang on, look." She pointed.

Six squinted his eyes, seeing a figure outside the castle and gazing up at the jets. He didn't more than a moment to know the figure was Van Kleiss.

Six narrowed his eyes. "Take us down, but no one make a move."

The pilots did as they were told, landing the jets just outside the castle. Six, Holiday and Caesar stepped out of their jet, some grunts behind them. Caesar looked around, memories knocking at his mind.

The three strolled up some steps before standing a few feets away from Van Kleiss. The man simply gave a sly smile.

"Been expecting you all, a little late though." He said, glancing upwards at the sun for a moment.

"Cut to the chase, we know your transport minion took something from us." Six snapped, still keeping a formal stance.

"As I know." Van Kleiss's eyes drifted to Caesar. "And how are you doing, Caesar?" There was a harsh tone to the man's amused voice.

Caesar narrowed his eyes, for once the scientist was quiet. Six pulled out a blade, pointing it at the villain.

"Where is he?..." Six demanded, sternly.

Van Kleiss raised his hands, though he didn't look like he cared by his facial expressions. "Easy now, wouldn't want to do anything you'd regret."

Six's patients was very thin, even before they had landed. For all he knew, Rex could be dead or tortured under this man's watch. He pulled his sword back, about to make a move, when a voice spoke from the castle's entrance.

"Six?" It said.

Six stopped, peering behind Van Kleiss. Holiday's eyes widen with relief and Caesar stood, frozen. Out came Rex, Breach by his side. He looked alive and better, like whatever he went through didn't happen. Without thinking, Holiday dashed over and hugged Rex.

"Woah, I'm alright doc." Rex chuckled, but hugged back.

Breach tilted her head, eyes narrowed slightly but didn't do anything.

Holiday brushed a hand through his hair. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too." He breathed out.

Holiday pulled away and took Rex's hand, guiding him to the others. Before Rex was out of Van Kleiss's range, the man grabbed Rex's arm. Six pulled his sword up, ready to make a move if the villain tired anything, while Holiday didn't let go. Caesar stiffened but was ready to help. Rex had stiffened too, looking back at the villain.

"Don't forget what I told you to do." The man reminded him, letting go of Rex.

Rex back off a bit before rubbing his arm. "I'm not that forgetful."

Van Kleiss simply gave him a look before nodding to Breach. She nodded back and glanced over at Rex.

"See you later…" She hummed, walking back to the castle.

Van Kleiss looked back to Rex. The pair stared for a good while. The man nodded to the teen and the teen nodded back. Van Kleiss turned and walked back into his castle, vanishing.

Without wanting something else to happen, everyone got onto the jets and took off. Rex sat on a seat as Holiday checked over him.

"Incredible, no virus nanites are left in you, all gone." She thought out loud.

"I'm as surprised as you are. But he said I should be alright, just need some rest." Rex explained.

"Can't believe he helped you." Holiday mumbled.

"Me neither." Rex breathed, resting back into the seat. "...Ah...I'm sorry I caused this much trouble. I never thought it would happen."

Holiday gave a soft look. "It was a scare, but we're not blaming you."

Caesar chuckled and put an arm around his little brother. "Just glad you're ok now, mijo."

Rex smiled at him. "I wasn't dying that early, still got some awesome things to do."

"Like giving us more heart attacks?" Six asked, unamused.

"Pff, whatever you say, aggro-nanny nurse." Rex snickered.

Six sighed, he wasn't going to hear the end of that.

* * *

 _ **Wooooooo, another down. I hope I did well on the characters, like Van Kleiss. As much as he wants the omega nanites, I felt he wouldn't want to risk losing it if something like this happened.**_

 _ **Also, thanks for the reviews. I also want to note that someone questioned why I used the Spanish word 'Mijo' for whenever Caesar talks to Rex. But he does say it. I know it means son, along with hijo, but mijo can also be a word of endearment.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy. I might be poster slower since school is coming up again, sorry.**_


End file.
